


Smoke and Mirrors

by Still_Always_Dreaming



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Background Relationships, F/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Touch-Starved, m/f/m
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Always_Dreaming/pseuds/Still_Always_Dreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivory Rose should've known she wasn't going to have a simple life. With SoulMarks of  World War Two heroes and 'gifts' of the unnatural sort, she should've known better than to think her self ordinary. Soon though, she's drawn into a world of heroes and villains, of truth and lies, and of love and hate. Drawn into a world where what she thinks is real, is far from the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Had this plot bunny rolling around so I finally decided to write it! Heed the tags please! Hope you like it!

Ivory Rose winced as she spotted an Avengers section in the small Halloween store she was in, eyeing the costumes wearily as she listened to her friend ramble on about traffic through the phone pressed against her ear.

Or more specifically the Captain America costume.

Her mind drifted to the name scrawled across her right hip bone and then to the _other_ name on her left hip and she quickly spun on her heel to wander across the store.

SoulMates was a part of everyday life, but while most people showed off their Marks happily and eagerly waited for fate to guide them Ivory sat sobbing in the Smithsonian in the Captain America exhibit while security lingered not-so subtly in the back.

Her father would try anything in his power to make her happy, but how could she when she believed that fate gave her the name of two national war heroes.

Two national World War Two heroes that were dead.

Even when they found Captain Rogers in the ice, she made sure to keep the names hidden, she had enough problems than throwing a man way out of time into her already abnormal life.

"Did you get the red cap?" Ivory asked after a few minutes bringing the conversation back where it started, squishing her phone between her face and shoulder while browsing a shelf lined with masks of every color and shape imaginable, a simple black Colombina mask caught her attention and she hitched it under her arm.

"Yes, I got your easy open medicine bottle. I swear I have seen you lift cars yet you struggle with opening pill bottles and pickle jars," came Olive's response causing Ivory to roll her eyes before hearing her friend beep her horn rapidly through the phone.

"I really don't see how he can move, dear," came a muffled voice from the other side of her phone and Ivory tucked a stray curly strand of blue-black hair back into her messy bun.

"Please don't crash my car, Olive," the young woman chided and received a rather undignified snort from her best friend.

Olive Frost was employed by Ivory years ago as a caretaker to her father and to help around the house, but their friendship spanned many years before their adult responsibilities.

"Oh, please!" she scoffed and Ivory could just picture her rolling her big dark gray eyes and making kissy faces at her father.

A small sigh through her phone confirmed her thoughts.

Olive and Ivory have been friends since kindergarten, ever since a small towheaded girl shared her blanket with a new student at naptime and they became best friends.

They grew impossible close, gaining other close friends by the name of Ava Myst and Rome Steele, and eventually Ivory confided in her friends telling them about her Soul Marks and her _'gifts'_ and their friendship was cemented by that trust so many years ago.

"I'm pretty sure they make those lids Hulk-proof," Ivory said in indignation while maneuvering her way to a small mirror bolted to the wall next to shelf in the small Halloween store.

She snapped on the flimsy plastic of the black mask, Ivory's midnight blue eyes shined through the material and her pale skin stood out starkly next to the black color. She leaned back to admire herself, fluffing her white lacey long sleeved tunic, smoothing her dark blue leggings and wiggled her toes in her black ballet flats.

"Why is he getting out of his car?" was Olive's somewhat distant response causing the dark haired woman to narrow her dark brows at her reflection as a pout formed on her full pink lips.

"Don't make me buy you a donkey mask," she quipped and when her friend stayed quiet the hair on the back of her neck prickled and her heart slowly began to pick up its pace.

A familiar jolt of warm energy skittered across her nerves, making goose bumps rise on her arms as she heard a small gasp from the phone.

"Oh my..." she heard Olive whisper echoed by her father muffled voice and a sense of foreboding filled Ivory.

"Olive? What's going on?" she asked, tightening her grip on her phone in panic and hearing a small crack in protest. When the sound of metal on metal sounded suddenly, glass shattering, and her dear friend screaming the phone shattered in her slender hand.

The lone store clerk jerked awake from his nap and blinked blearily around as the lights flickered in the small shop.

Panic rushed through her, coupled with that same feeling of electrical currents prickling under her skin.

Ivory darted out of the store and started running ignoring the spluttering squawk from the employee. She headed towards the bright lights of Brooklyn Bridge where she already spotted a helicopter flying closer.

As she neared closer, grateful the Halloween shop wasn't further away, she could see the helicopter hovering as a plume of smoke drifted into the moonless night sky, obscuring the bright stars.

Feeling the warm surge radiating from her bones to her muscles at the sight of cars fleeing from the bridge she darted into the nearest alleyway.

Fear for her father and friend had her hands trembling as she hid her belongings in a shadowy alcove.

Her hair caught on the elastic string on her mask and she yanked the curly locks free. Ivory was about to rip the mask off when the sound of another news helicopter flew overhead with its spotlight already focused on the bridge.

She hesitated and left the mask on before scaling the fire escape on the building next to her, ignoring the increasing buzz in her body.

Finally she crawled on the roof of the four story building getting a clearer visual of the bridge.

She took another fortifying breathe and took off running, letting the buzzing in her head turn into a roar of blood in her ears and seep all the way to her core, and as she approached the ledge she lunged.

The dark pavement came rushing at her and with the muscle memory of many years practicing in the shadows of trees in her backyard, she lifted herself high into the sky until the city lights were nothing but glowing pinpricks in dark velvet.

Cold air curled around her body as she reveled in the pleasant hum that vibrated in her body, the way every nerve ending tingled, her skin growing warm against the night's chill, growing hypersensitive and her heart soared at the feeling.

A quick glance at her bare arms showed her pale skin glowing slightly and she couldn't help the small grin that curled her lips in response.

After making sure the mask was in place she shook away her thoughts before letting herself fall forward all the way to the bridge.

She stopped in the shadow of one of the large pillars, eyes roaming the frantic scene before her with a growing sense of dread.

Cars were littering the road, plumes of smoke drifted on the breeze carrying the stench of burning rubber and metal as terrified shouts filled the air.

Pedestrians were screaming and running back to the exit, abandoning their vehicles in their panic.

The spotlight from one of the helicopters was trained on a moving object and she carefully floated down to get a better look only for her heart to stop and ice fill her veins.

An enormous… _creature_...was prowling around, swiping hands with sword like claws through metal cars and the dark green and orange scaly skin covering its heaving figure shimmered in the light.

Snapping jaws with a mouth full of razor-sharp shark teeth were bared at the cars in its path and a familiar old beat up red beetle with a crack windshield was in its eyesight.

With a surge of fear she shot forward a few feet, her palms outstretched and beginning to glow brighter.

The beast swung around just a bolt of white wispy light shot from her hands and hit the monster hard enough for it to be thrown back a few feet. Warmth radiated from her hands while tracing away the terror at spotting the monster, and she spared a quick surprised look at her still brightly glowing hands.

Her dark hair whipped across her face as her eyes flickered back to the monster right as a car came hurling at her.

Ivory shrieked and made her body drop out of the way, only for a motorcycle to crash straight into her body.

Breath was knocked from her lungs, but surprisingly she only felt a dull thud that jostled her bones on impact.

The woman gritted her teeth and let white light fill her palms again forming it into a sphere and darting to the heaving mass.

As her feet touched the ground she threw the "ball".

The light hit the creature square in the face and flung it against the wall of the bridge, bending the metal out of place with a screech that rang in her ears sharply.

While it was struggling to gain its footing Ivory ran over to the beetle and nearly fainted when she saw familiar pastel blue hair peeking out from the backseat.

A ghastly reflection appeared next to Ivory's and she spun and shrank against the car, barely missing a deadly swipe of claws.

In a panic she shoved the creature away from her making it stumble, her hands sliding against slimy skin.

The thing roared in anger, the smell of rotten meat blowing across her face and she fought back a gag.

Ivory spotted a car on its side near her, frame bent out of shape and claw marks gouged the sides, and she took a deep breath before grabbing the car by its front and swinging it at the creature.

The thing swatted it away like a fly before lumbering closer to Ivory who was panting.

' _Never did this much before,'_ she thought to herself before gulping as she was towered over by the beast.

Standing at a full five feet and one inch she was used to be short, but this thing had to be at least seven feet tall.

Ivory began to panic as bright yellow green eyes stared back at her.

Gritting her teeth she lunged at the thing, and with a floating flip that had her shocked at her sudden flexibility she wrapped her arms around its thick neck with her hands braced on its reptilian face.

Ivory could feel the rough texture of its rippling scales, the bulging muscles shifting under her small frame and she tried not to breath in the toxic smell leaking from its body.

Letting the warm light fill her hands again she pressed more firmly on its face.

It howled before reaching back and wrapped clawed hands around her waist and tossing her away, her body hitting the pavement hard enough for it to crack underneath her.

Ivory didn't have time to catch her breath before she was picked up by her legs and thrown a few yards away onto a car, her small body crushing the metal hood and shattering the windshield against her back.

"Dear God, this is more difficult than it looks," she gasped with new found respect for the Avengers before rolling off the car and onto the road as the monster watched her with its claws flexing menacingly.

She groaned and stumbled to her feet, cracking her back and shoulders before rushing at the creature again.

She dodged its swiping claws and snapping teeth, jumping on its back with her glowing hands pressed against its face once more and her feet pressing sharply into its hips.

It snarled in pain as a faint sizzling sound began to emanate from the creature and she winced as its howl of pain turned ear piercing, yet she didn't let go.

A scaly hand gripped her foot and swung her off its back, throwing her face first into the railing surrounding the bridge and pain spiked through her ribs and chest as the metal splintered beneath her.

Panting and swaying she crawled to her feet, ready to face the new onslaught of attacks but the thing was still howling, clawing at its face and she was pretty sure her ears were bleeding.

It fell to its knees hard enough to feel the jolt throughout the bridge and Ivory shot into the air, hovering while watching with wide dark blue eyes.

Without warning the creature began to... _dissolve_...into a black mist that began emanating from its skin which was the last thing to disappear, the only evidence of its existence was the wreckage around them and Ivory's increasingly aching body.

She looked around as the people slowly migrated back to the scene, Ivory spotted an elderly priest kneeling on the ground looking pale and shaken while staring up at her with a mixture of awe and wonderment.

She saw Olive's light blue hair followed by her petite body wiggle free from the backseat of her car, helping a short elderly man wobbling from the back as well.

Relief spread through her body at the sight of them safe and she had to stop herself from flying down to them.

Instead she hovered enough distance away so no one could see her face clearly as more and more people turned to look at her.

"Identify yourself, please" a crisp British voice said suddenly from behind her and she jerked around in surprise to face Iron Man.

Or one of his suits.

Sparks of panic once again kick started her heart as she looked at the sleek metal humanoid shape hovering in front of her, the white capital letter 'A' emblazed on the upper right corner of its chest.

 _'Oh this is bad,'_ she thought while staring into glowing white eyes.

Ivory flicked her gaze back to the people on the bridge before darting away, letting the wind whip her hair across her face as she flew away from the bridge and away from cameras and helicopters.

"Identify yourself or you will be neutralized," the same British voice said behind her and she spun around again as panic had her heart beating rapidly and watched with wide eyes as the suit stopped in front of her.

A soft humming noise filled the space between them as a small missile shifted from its shoulder and pointed right at her while they both hovered in the air.

Acting on pure instinct she lifted her own hands to shield herself, wispy pale light surrounded her hands as her heart pounded.

Her throat was desert dry and her mouth didn't seem to want to move.

Swallowing passed the lump in her throat she stared right into its bright glowing eyes.

She hesitated before letting the light in her hand shoot forward into the robot making it crumple into the black water of the East River.

Without a second glance she spun back around and began flying again, making several detours before falling back into the ally where she stowed her things.

She slumped against the cool brick wall and slid the mask off her face, the pleasant hum filling her died away and suddenly her body ached and shivers racked her small frame as she panted to catch her breath.

She pawed through her purse and tugged on her baggy gray sweatshirt over her now chilled skin and pulled her tangled blue-black hair back into a messy bun.

"I'm sure this was only a one-time thing. No need to be worried about men in black suits pulling me into dark vans," she muttered to herself as she began her limp home where it was safe and where her extra cellphone was.

Once in her warm dark house she grabbed the phone and fell on the couch, exhaustion finally catching up to her and she let the white noise of the television, her father must have left it on, calm her hectic thoughts and finally slowing her rapid heartbeat and the adrenaline pumping through her system start to fade.

Before her eyes slid shut she saw an image on the screen, black hair whipping around a woman's face that was twisted into a mask of fierce protectiveness as she glowed high in the sky amidst the stars.


	2. And off we go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are so awesome! I am amazed at the reviews I have gotten, thank you so much!

"This really isn't necessary, Ava" Ivory gripped at her friend who just glared at her from her kneeling position on the floor taking Ivory's measurements.

"I am not going let you go run around saving the world in whatever clothes you got on. That is so not classy," she responded in a clipped tone, her black ankle length waist high silk skirt pooled at her feet and her soft lavender short sleeved silk blouse tucked into her skirt shimmered in the buttery lights overhead.

Ava Myst stood at five feet and six inches and her skin was a golden bronze that Ivory was insanely jealous of. Black wavy hair was pulled into a neat braid that swayed at her lower back and her high cheekbones and strong straight nose spoke of her Native American Indian heritage. Her dark brown, almost black, eyes were an almond shape with thick dark lashes and her red bow shaped mouth was pulled down in concentration.

Ava was the oldest of their group, twenty-six, and was the only one who really had her life together. She was married happily to her Soulmate and had a successful career as a hair stylist and seamstress.

When Ivory stopped by her friend's shop she was promptly dragged into the back by an ecstatic Ava who wanted to know every single detail about her fight with the monster on the bridge a week ago.

Ivory had given the most short and to the point explanation she has ever given, besides the talk with her father when she hit puberty, and then Ava absolutely beamed when she pulled out her measuring tape.

"It was a one-time thing, I am not going to need a special outfit," Ivory said rolling her eyes and received another glare from the woman in response.

"Well, that thing looked pretty pissed off at you, and if I learned anything from pulling Olive and Rome out of fights is that being pissed off is a great incentive to come back and pick more fights," she said while standing up and helping Ivory down from the small platform she was on.

"That's what the Avengers are for," the dark haired woman muttered as she watched the older woman scribble the numbers in a small plain red notebook.

Ava narrowed her dark eyes and opened her mouth to say something, but the sound of a chiming bell echoed throughout the store had her mouth snapping shut.

"We aren't done with this conversation, Ivory," she warned before snapping her notebook close and walking out of the dark room, her black strappy heels clicking as she walked out onto the dark cherry wood floors of her store.

Scrubbing a hand down her face, Ivory plopped down on the platform she was just standing on, and sighed at her reflection.

Despite being thrown around like a ragdoll a handful of days ago, there wasn't a single mark left on her from that night.

Not even any lingering aches or pains.

Flicking her midnight blue eyes over her reflection, she sighed again.

Dressed in simple light wash jeans, plain white sneakers, and a thin pale pink sweater with a cartoon pig stitched on the front with her hair pulled into a neat sleek ponytail she looked the same as she always did.

Ivory could tell a difference, though. Her midnight eyes glittered in her reflection, her cheeks flushed light pink, and there was a pep in her step.

Her shoulders were less tense, her smiles came easier, and her body felt lighter. Even her father did a double take at her whenever she strolled through the house.

"Hey, blue...can you come out here for a moment?" Ava called in a soft voice from the front. Instantly Ivory felt the hair on the back of her neck rise at her friend's tone.

A frown curled her pink lips as she stood and cautiously made her way to the front, lifting the thick heavy dark crimson curtain that separated the back and her heart stopped before beginning to pound almost painfully against her ribs.

Standing in front of the counter was the infamous Black Widow dressed in simple jeans and a black leather jacket over a bright teal top...and Captain America.

Ava stood rigid, her dark eyes focused on Ivory as the small woman slapped on a hopefully calm neutral face and walked over to stand next to her friend.

"They wanted to ask you some questions," Ava continued softly as she placed a slender hand on her wrist that was hidden behind the smooth dark wooden counter when they finally stood side by side.

Her grip was at once comforting and grounding as small tremors began to try and escape Ivory.

"How may I help you?" the dark haired woman asked, mentally patting herself on the back when her voice didn't shake.

She found it easier to look at the redhead in front of her than the towering man dressed in simple jeans and a brown leather jacket over a white t-shirt beside her. "We were reviewing the footage from the incident on the bridge and I remembered passing this shop with the exact same car outside as the one on the bridge where the unidentified gifted was," the woman said with a small smile, her heart shaped face kind even as her bright green eyes were sharp.

Ava's hand tightened on Ivory's arm as panic began to slowly build in the smaller woman's chest.

"Sweet of you to check up on the citizens," Ava said with a beaming smile before her dark eyes swung to the man standing stiffly across from her.

"I offer discounts to the Avengers, if you see something you like," she said innocently and Ivory made the mistake of glancing over at the man.

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw bright sapphire blue eyes riveted on her.

Blond brows were drawn together in thought and his high cheekbones and strong jaw were clenched, it looked like he was trying to place her somewhere and her heart stuttered in her chest.

He seemed to stare down his straight perfect nose at her as he studied her like a bug under a microscope.

Despite feeling utterly terrified at his appearance in the store her hackles rose at his expression. "Something on your mind, Captain," she snapped seeming to break the man of his staring.

At once his cheeks flushed a light pink and his full pink lips quirked into an apologetic smile.

Ivory could feel her own cheeks heat up and Ava's grip tightened on her wrist warningly.

"We try our best," the Widow continued while eyeing the man beside her, green eyes flicking between Ivory and the Captain.

"We were just wondering why the woman seemed particularly interested in your car," she said.

The Ivory woman felt her lungs seize up in panic.

"Perhaps she liked the car," Ava said smoothly and as a group all their eyes shifted to the car out front.

The small old Volkswagen Beetle sat innocently in front of the store, the setting sun illuminating the faded and chipped red paint and casting shadows from the dented bumper that's been there since Ivory bought the car.

"That looks more like a death trap," the man muttered under his breath and the female Avenger flicked her gaze back to them, "I don't quite think that's the case here," the redhead said softly, quirking her perfectly arched brow at the women in front of her.

Still unable to force words out of her mouth the small woman gripped her friend's arm tightly.

"What exactly is the case here? I really don't appreciate you coming into my store, insulting my friend and her belongings," Ava accused, her dark eyes narrowed and her red lips twisted into a fierce frown.

 _'Bless you, Ava...'_ Ivory thought as the Avengers seemed to rein in themselves in.

"Our apologies, we didn't mean to offend," the man said quickly in a smooth deep voice that had Ivory repressing shivers and sparks lightened across her nerves.

 _'Not good, so not good,'_ Ivory thought at the familiar feeling.

"My elderly father was in the car and the thing was about to go after him. That's what it seemed like to me," Ivory said while fighting back the tremors steadily growing in her bones.

Bright blue eyes snapped in her direction and the redhead tilted her head to one side.

"May we have his name for a follow up?" she asked and Ivory found herself struggling to hide her shaking.

"No, you have already harassed me and I will not have you doing the same to him," Ivory bit out and Ava seemed to sense her friend's internal struggle.

"If that is all, I need to close my shop for the evening. Have a great night," she said with a firm tone that ended their conversation.

After a heartbeat of silence the heroes nodded.

"Sorry for the disturbance," Captain America said while nudging pointedly at the redhead that was staring Ivory down.

"If we have any more questions, I'll come visit again," the woman said sweetly but to Ivory could hear the threat.

"Of course, maybe next time you can buy something so it won't completely waste my time," Ava responded just as sweetly and the Black Widow actually smirked good naturedly before following the man out the door.

Ivory didn't miss how the blond man let his gaze linger on her as they walked away, a frown marring his features.

Once they were out of eyesight Ivory wasted no time in stumbling quickly into the back room while Ava rushed to the door to flip the lock in place.

Once Ivory made it to the back the lights began to flicker ominously and the soft buttery lights were dull compared to the soft light emanating from the dark haired woman's skin.

"That went better than expected," Ava muttered while making sure the curtain was in place, eyeing the lights and watching as Ivory paced back and forth wringing her hands.

Her heart was pounding and she threw a frightened look to her friend.

"What was he doing here? What if they run my plates? Do you think they know?" she asked, her voice trembling slightly and she shook out her hands to ward off the tingling sensation in her palms.

"Well it is his job and I'm not sure," Ava responded before perching on the platform in the middle of the room watching the smaller woman's frantic pace.

The lights continued to flicker and Ivory placed a hand over her chest to try and calm her racing heart.

"Besides the fact of being interrogated, how was the first meeting with your Soulmate? Well, one of them anyways," Ava asked innocently.

Ivory tripped over her feet and turned to stare with wide eyes at her friend.

"He actually looks cuter in person. More muscly," she continued and Ivory surprisingly found herself glaring at her friend who just smiled and patted the spot next to her.

The glowing woman plopped down and her friend wrapped an arm around her slender shoulders.

"I am perfectly happy with my husband, but that doesn't mean I can't appreciate a specimen when I see one," she explained and at her words Ivory felt something possessive well in her chest.

"I don't think anybody would recognize you from the bridge. You had a mask on, you were glowing, and you were flying around. I think your secret is safe," Ava offered and squeezed her shoulder.

Ivory let out a shaky breath and buried her face in her clammy hands.

They sat side by side for a few moments longer, until Ivory's heartbeat returned normal and her skin stopped glowing, and as a thank-you to her friend she offered to close up the store so Ava can hurry home for date night with her Soulmate.

With a kiss on her cheek Ava sashayed out of the store and into the night, leaving Ivory alone to trudge around making sure everything was in order.

She grabbed her charcoal gray purse and flipped the lights off.

The room plunged into darkness, the dark red walls casting an eerie light as street lamps reflected through the windows, the clothes casting shadows as cars passed and the woman shivered and quickly walked out the store.

The cold wind swept across her face and caught on her blue-black hair, she locked the doors and turned to her car already picturing her heater on full blast as she shivered once again.

She faced her car and froze, her heart jumped in her throat and her dark blue eyes widened in panic.

Leaning against her car like it was the most natural thing in the world, with an expression seemingly carved from stone, stood Captain America alone and spotlighted by the moon as if to make sure she noticed him.

"Hello, Ivory Rose. I think we need to have a conversation. _Right now_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve's POV will be the next chapter~


	3. One Down and One to Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Steve's POV!

Steve Rogers was sure the woman in front of him was going to take off running.

Her slender body was tense and her big dark eyes were wide with panic and flickered from her car to the sidewalks on either side of her.

When Natasha was questioning the women in the store earlier, he couldn’t stop staring at the smaller woman and his brain whirled trying to place where he saw her before.

 That and he couldn’t seem to tear his gaze from her.

She had a heart shaped face with a slim straight nose that was tilted ever so subtly at the tip giving it a pixie appearance, a stubborn pointed chin, and her plump pillowy lips were a soft shade of pink. Her big dark blue eyes were framed by long thick lashes that swept towards her rounded and slightly arched dark eyebrows. Her glossy black hair was pulled away from her face into a neat ponytail and the sleek thick curls swayed against her shoulders.

Her skin was smooth and milky pale with pink flushing in the apples of her cheeks. Her voice was soft and sweet, sending shivers down his spine.

It was when they left the store and he pulled out his Stark phone to run her plates, beautiful or not she still acted suspicious and Natasha left to cover more leads, that he was finally able to place her.

A few weeks ago he was waiting in an alcove for Sam to finish his group session when an elderly man wobbled up to his friend, a paper clutched in his weathered hand and a stubborn expression lighting his sharp features.

They had talked for a solid ten minutes before a dark haired woman swept through the doors and linked her arm with the older man’s, murmuring something too soft for Steve to hear, before they bid their goodnights and left while the old man continued to grumble.

When her name popped up on his phone his legs almost went out from under him, his heart began to thunder in his chest, and he couldn't seem to catch his breath.

 _Ivory Gwendolyn Rose_.

He had the exact same name etched across his upper abdomen in bubbly print since he was born.

Bucky had the same name scrawled down his right side, from ribcage to hip bone, mirroring Steve’s name on his left side.

 The woman in front of him shifted on her feet and judging by the panic flashing across her face he knew that she knew she was caught.

 She swallowed loudly and crossed her arms over her chest looking small and confused.

Steve had to beat back the urge to draw her into his arms and offer comfort.

 "W-what is there to talk about?" she whispered and a spark of anger broke through his surprise at finding her.

His eyes narrowed and her arms tightened around her middle, covering the large cartoon pig decorating the pink shirt that Steve frankly found too adorable.

"Do you have another Mark?" he asked in a clipped tone, trying to not get his hopes up as he saw her gape at him. "Do _you_?" she asked incredulously blinking owlishly up at him.

Rogers hesitated before nodding and her eyes widened some more.

She stayed quiet for a moment, eyes looking everywhere but him as even white teeth peeked out to nibble on her full bottom lip.

 His eyes were riveted on her mouth and warmth filled his cheeks when she suddenly stopped and cleared her throat awkwardly.

 "So do you have another Mark?" he asked with his heart pounding.

The organ nearly stopped when she hesitantly gave a small nod, small enough that if he wasn't paying such close attention he would've missed the movement.

"Who is it?" he asked a little more harsh than intended.

The woman inched back before regarding him with narrowed eyes, it appeared her initial shock has worn off as well.

"Excuse you, you need to check your tone," she sniped even as her knuckles turned white from her gripping her sleeves too hard.

The blond man narrowed his eyes once again at the dark haired woman.

 "I'll check my tone once I get over the fact that my Soulmate decided to keep quiet about her Mark," he snipped back and she blushed at his words before kicking up her chin stubbornly.

 "Like you didn't have hordes of people claiming to have your name," she said and his irritation deflated when he heard a small tremor in her voice.

 Silence once again grew tense between them.

She was right, but part of him still wanted to deny it.

There was people clamoring to show him their _‘Mark’_ and eventually Stark had to increase security to make sure those people didn’t approach Steve and then later Bucky.

“Besides I’ve had enough drama in my life,” at her words he didn’t miss the way her eyes darkened before she continued, “and I spent a long time convincing myself that fate wouldn’t be so cruel to give me the names of two dead men…,” she abruptly stopped.

Her eyes went wide and her face drained of color just as the breath shot out of Steve’s lungs as if he was sucker punched.

“You have his, don’t you? You have his name,” he breathed and the defiance burning in her eyes were smothered out by fear and panic.

“Who?” she asked in a small voice and the Captain couldn’t help but to stand from his leaning position and take a step forward.

“Bucky’s,” was his response, the only word that could escape his tightening throat.

A moment passed of silence, the only sound was the city and the cool wind whistling between them.

 His heart thundered in his chest and he watched an array of emotions play across Ivory’s features by the light of other stores and the moon shining through the wispy clouds in the night sky.

That was before she suddenly turned and bolted down the street.

It didn’t register to Rogers for a second that she actually ran, but soon he was sprinting down the sidewalk after his Soulmate.

He was momentarily distracted by the shift of her dark curly hair and the sway of her slender hips, and when she suddenly ducked into an alley he almost tripped over himself trying to follow.

He was impressed as she kept skirting into different alleyways, always just out of reach, and Steve had to fight back the warmth growing in his stomach and flicking up his spine as he chased her.

“Will you stop chasing me?” she yelped breathlessly over her shoulder as they rounded another building, their feet crunching stray pebbles in their path and pounded on the asphalt.

Despite the situation Rogers could feel a smile tug at his lips.

“I will once you stop running,” he said in slight amusement when he heard an irritated huff from her as she registered his even breathing.

 “Stop chasing me and I will,” she countered and a small chuckle broke free from Steve.

All amusement faded when he spotted her ducking behind another alley and when he followed he saw her scrambling over a rickety wire fence.

 He was going to jump the fence, but he saw her slump against the dark brick walls of one of the buildings on each side of the alley.

 Steve slowed his steps and even though he didn’t even break a sweat his lungs burned as his Soulmate eyed him from her position bracing her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath.

“I am either really out of shape or I seriously misjudged your determination,” she panted.

  “Well, I have been waiting to meet you for nearly a century,” was his simple response.

“Bucky, too,” he added after a moment of silence and watched as her dark eyes widened slightly.

 He didn’t miss the way a faint blush crept into her cheeks.

 Strengthened by her reaction to his words, the Captain threaded his fingers through the rusted wire fence and took a deep breath.

 “We both have been waiting a _really_ long time for you,” he admitted softly feeling his heart clench at the memories of watching Bucky’s eyes linger over her name on his skin and of them whispering what she might be like in the dark, something they’ve done since Steve could remember.

He was yanked out of his head by Ivory who had approached the fence with a look of concern marring her lovely features.

He saw pale slender fingers hook beside his into the flimsy metal separating them and he fought the urge to link their fingers together.

Apparently she realized how close they were and she took an immediate step back.

She kept her hand in place, though.

“You can’t expect me to just fall into your waiting arms,” she said softly, clearly feeling safe enough to be earnest with something separating them.

The change from feisty and defiant to soft and sweet was doing strange things to Steve’s brain and he didn’t bother mentioning that the thin wire fence would offer no resistance if he chose to catch her.

“Believe it or not I have a life and I am not putting it on hold,” she continued more to herself than to Steve, her brows furrowed in thought.

 “I wouldn’t want you, too” Steve said truthfully while leaning a bit more fully into the fence, letting his blue eyes roam over her face as she blinked up at him.

His heart ached with the vulnerable expression that crossed her features.

Not able to hold back anymore Steve reached down to let his fingers brush over hers, linking them together through the fence.

 His eyes nearly fluttered shut at the feel of her soft smooth skin on his rough calloused palms.

 He notice how Ivory’s breath caught in her throat before hesitantly letting her fingertips brush against the back of his hand.

 Her pale skin seemed to suddenly illuminate beautifully, from the bright moon shining overhead Steve figured not wanting to look away from his Soulmate to check, and her dark blue eyes sparkled from beneath long thick lashes.

Warmth spread through their linked hands and traveled all over Steve’s body until his ears hummed.

Suddenly though, the soft look on her face transformed into one of horror, she ripped her hand from his and spared him one last glance before full out running from the alley.

Momentarily stunned by the sudden change in her and the sudden lack of warmth he gaped at her retreating back before his brain kicked back into gear.

 He vaulted over the wire fence to chase after her.

 The Captain sprinted down sidewalks and alleys growing increasingly distraught when he didn’t find her.

Cursing darkly, he eventually stopped and plowed his hands through his hair, flicking his eyes around desperate to find traces of his Soulmate.

It was over an hour later before the blond man accepted defeat and he slumped down on a bench in a park not far from where Ivory managed to lose him and after a few more minutes of scrubbing his hand down his face he fished around his brown leather jacket to pull out his phone.

 He rested his arms on his knees and stared at the slender phone in his hand, trying to choose his words carefully.

Not wanting to put it off any longer he quickly found the person he needed to call and placed the phone to his ear, flopping back against the cold metal bench and blinking up at the twinkling stars.

The phone was answered just after the first ring.

“’Bout damn time you called. You plan on coming home?” came a low voice and Steve immediately felt heat curl low in his stomach at the deep purr.

Clearing his throat the blond scrubbed his hand once more through his hair and mumbled out words he never thought he would say.

 “I found her, Buck.”  


	4. Fated Meeting

"Not good, this is not good at all," Ivory mumbled to herself while peeking from her perch on a building at the scene below her, fighting the wave of nausea at being up so high.

Steve Rogers was chest to chest with a dark haired man, clearly in a heated argument judging by both their tense demeanors and Ivory fought back the temptation to get closer to overhear the conversation.

It didn't help that the other man was also her Soulmate, James Buchanan Barnes, also known as The Winter Soldier.

Earlier she had no other choice but to run from Rogers, she had fell into a full panic and her fight-or-flight kicked in.

She still vividly remembered the way her cheeks flushed, her ears hummed, and her body warmed while she was running.

Ivory still had the image of Steve Rogers staring at her from behind the fence, his handsome features and bright blue eyes looking hopeful yet dejected.

The history books didn't prepare her for meeting him in person, from his straight jaw, soft full lips, long lashes and bright baby blue eyes.

She swore she could still feel his calloused hand brushing over her skin, feel his body heat radiating enough to make her shiver, and she nearly burst into tears at the realization that for some reason her ' _gifts'_ decided to go haywire forcing her to run away once more and then actually fly away before her skin began to glow brightly.

She had hidden behind a dumpster until she saw him run past and sprinted in the opposite direction until she was safe enough distance to shoot up towards the sky and on top of a near tall building fast enough to give her a head rush.

Her skin eventually dimmed an hour later, allowing her to finally roll from her spot plastered to the roof only to get a clear view of the argument she didn't realize was going on a few feet from her.

With a muffled gasp Ivory ducked back down and forced herself to not move as thin threads of panic once more spread throughout her body.

Once she deemed it was safe she cautiously peeked over the edge.

They were still going at it completely oblivious to the world. Or to the woman creeping on the rooftop.

Despite her situation she finally took the time to study them both, something she dreamed of doing since she realized deep down in her heart who her Soulmates were.

Steve looked amazing in dark wash jeans that fit him perfectly and showed off his rather sculpted muscular bottom.

Not that Ivory was staring.

His simple white t-shirt molded to his chest enough to make moving her eyes somewhat difficult and his brown leather jacket emphasized his broad shoulders.

His bright golden blond hair was sticking up in multiple directions, bright sapphire blue eyes sparkled with determination and irritation.

His jaw, which was a strong straight shot of bone, kept twitching as if he was grinding his teeth and his pink full lips were pressed into a thin line.

High cheek bones were dusted pink and his hands, curled into fists, were anchored on slim hips.

Satisfied with her staring she let her midnight eyes drift over to the man opposite of Rogers.

The former Sergeant was clad in black cargo pants that hugged his thighs almost obscenely, a black sweater that clung to a well-defined chest and broad shoulders, and the V-neck of the sweater showing the golden skin of his throat and the dip of his collarbones.

Dark brown hair with a slight wave brushed against his broad shoulders, bright winter blue eyes seemed to glow in the darkness and shined with aggravation and concern.

His strong jaw and cleft chin was lightly covered by dark beard stubble, and his surprisingly full sinful pink lips were twisted into a dark scowl.

His own high cheek bones were pink and arms crossed over his chest causing his sweater to stretch over his thick biceps.

' _I must have done something amazing in a past life…,'_ Ivory thought while eyeing her Soulmates with open appreciation.

Deciding to stop ogling like a creepy fangirl she slowly army crawled over to the rusted iron ladder attached to the side of the building and, painfully slow, began her descent.

Ivory let her gaze drift back to the men, still in her eyesight even as she was hidden in the shadows, as she shimmied down the ladder.

The small woman kept her eyes glued to them while cautiously moving down, the metal cold in her hands and the wind stung her eyes, further strengthening her intent on running back to her car when she was on the ground.

She didn't count on the Captain's shoulders to suddenly slump in defeat and for the dark haired man to reach out and tug him close cupping his face gently murmuring something to soft to hear before just as suddenly leaning forward and pressing his mouth against Steve's in a kiss of comfort.

Gasping loudly Ivory's body went slack in shock and she lost her footing.

She slid down the ladder and the loud grating sound of metal groaning echoed in her ears until she caught her grip, but the bottom half was so rusted that as her body jolted against it, it just _broke off_.

Ivory couldn't help the startled yelp that escaped her throat before she winced at the sharp clanging noise the ladder made when it clattered in the alley below.

Her body was rigid as she hung on the remaining section of the ladder as her feet dangled uselessly while trying to find a purchase and failing.

' _Please don't let me fall!'_ she thought frantically squeezing her eyes shut as her breath left her in a rush.

A few thundering heartbeats later, Fate decided that she had enough luck for one night.

"Ivory?" she heard the deep voice of Steve Rogers, his footsteps silent over the roaring of blood in her ears.

Dread filled the pit of her stomach and swirled with the butterflies fluttering there and she glanced up past her white knuckled grip to the sky with its twinkling stars and sighed in defeat.

Ivory peaked over her straining arms and spotted Steve Rogers standing at the mouth of the alley looking surprised and just a bit amused before making his way slowly closer to her.

"I wasn't spying, I promise!" she blurted out quickly before wincing at the high pitch of her voice, "I mean, I did see you…with, uh, him, but I didn't mean too! I tried to give some privacy and it…didn't work," she rambled with her face steadily heating.

The Captain's face also pinked.

"I see," he said simply eyeing the precarious way she was hanging.

"You just going to let her stay there all night, Stevie, or are you going to help her down," came a different voice, both smooth and raspy, and Ivory swung her gaze to the man who strolled over to where Ivory and Rogers were.

Her mouth dried as she watched Bucky Barnes study her, his eyes shrewd and searching, before a small smirk curled the corner of his full lips as amusement flashed across his face.

"Hey there, Doll face," he murmured causing her cheeks to heat even more and avert her gaze to find Rogers closing in with his big calloused hands raised fully intending to grab her.

"Whoa there, Captain!" she yelped jerking her body as much as she could away from the gorgeous man below her.

"I can get myself down, thank you very much," she said glaring at him until he backed off with his hands raised in surrender even as his lips twitched at the corners.

Barnes rocked back on his heels eyeing her with mirth.

The black haired woman watched them suspiciously until she was sure they wouldn't move before beginning the struggle of trying to pull herself up, her hands were beginning to cramp and her feet kept sliding against the smooth brick walls.

Eventually, after a few mortifying minutes of grunting and grumbling under her breath, she peered down below her, fighting a vicious wave of nausea as the dirty alley below her began spinning, before debating whether to just let her grip loosen and let gravity do the work.

' _Not unless I want a broken ankle and shredded dignity,'_ she mused silently before the ladder groaned and shifted under her hands causing her to bite off a scream and cling tighter to the rusted metal.

' _Too late, my dignity has already died a cruel swift death,'_ she thought squeezing her eyes shut trying to force her heart to climb down her throat and to stop trying to escape via her mouth.

"You wanna stay there all night? Or you wanna go ahead and except our help?" Barnes asked and when she glanced over at them she saw that both Super Soldiers had moved closer.

"Last I checked it was Blondie here trying to help," Ivory grumbled quietly only to glance over to see Barnes studying her closely.

"Well, you don't get one without the other," was his simple response and Ivory didn't miss the double entrende.

The blonde man had his arms slightly outstretched as is ready to catch her any minute and the brunette eyed the sad excuse of a ladder, and her bruised and battered pride decided to retreat and lick its wounds in private.

"Fine," Ivory eventually grumbled.

Despite giving permission Ivory still jumped when she felt Rogers's large warm hands grab her waist, coaxing her to turn and drop into his arms.

' _Irony thy name is Ivory,'_ she inwardly sighed, before the dangerous groaning had her looking at him with wide eyes.

"You're not going to drop me, are you?" she asked with a strained laugh and Rogers's face turned completely serious.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he responded and with a last glance at the ladder and of Barnes who was watching intently, she gingerly pushed off.

Her pounding heart seemed to stop when she was enveloped in strong arms and her instant reaction was to wrap both arms and legs around the man.

For a few seconds the only sound was her harsh breathing muffled by the Captain's broad shoulder and his own surprisingly labored breathing against her hair.

"That was, uh, more serious than it should've been," she eventually choked out with a forced laugh before making her legs unhook from his slim hips and to remove her arms and face from his shoulders.

He seemed reluctant to let go and instead loosened his grip enough just for her to slide down his ridiculously hard chest.

Ivory was still encircled in his arms, his body heat radiating and soaking her in warmth, making her realize that she was _freezing_.

Peeking up from under her lashes she blinked up, way up, at her Soulmate.

Up close he was even more devastatingly handsome, his eyes were more blue and dark lashes long enough to make some women jealous, and the smell of leather mixed with the dark spice of his cologne and crisp mint had her head swimming.

With an awkward clearing of her throat she wiggled her way free out of his arms on wobbly legs and inspected the scrapes on her hands before wiping them on her pants.

"Thanks, for helping me down," she offered when she spotted the tall man looking crushed before shoving his hands in his pockets.

"You shouldn't have gotten stuck in the first place," Barnes said suddenly bringing her attention to him and her chin kicked up in indignation.

Before she could say a word he tilted his head to one side and let his sharp eyes bore into her, a thoughtful look shifting across his rather gorgeous face

"Steve said you were beyond lovely, and I have to admit I agree whole-heartedly," he murmured causing her face to heat and she glance over to Rogers who glared at the dark haired man.

"Don't give me that look, Steve. My first time meeting my Soulmate I think I can say what I'm thinking," he grouched to the blond man, but before he could respond Ivory loudly cleared her throat and slowly began edging her way out of the alley.

"Thanks again for…yeah…I need to head home now. Hopefully in my car where there's a heater," she said and they both zeroed in on her.

"You're seriously walking away?" Barnes asked in shock while Rogers blinked at her hopefully.

"We can walk you to your car?" he offered and Ivory proved defenseless against their combined hurt expressions.

"I guess," she mumbled before quickly spinning on her heel to start the walk to her car.

After a few heartbeats she heard their footsteps and out of the corner of her eye she saw them flank her on each side.

They fell instep as they walked and Ivory took that time to mentally scold herself as the devastated faces of her Soulmates echoed around her brain making her feel increasingly guilty.

"You know, if you wanted to see us kiss all you had to do was ask. We could've given you a more private showing," Barnes eventually said with a wink in her direction and both Ivory and the Captain spluttered in shock at his words.

"Bucky!" Rogers admonished looking downright scandalized and Ivory nearly fainted as her imagination decide to take that man at his word and went wild, visualizing the men wrapped in lustful embraces with her squished in the middle.

"Don't look so innocent, Stevie, we both know that's an act. Had to break the silence somehow, besides we did need to know exactly what this relationship will involve," he said simply before sending a rather devilish smirk in Ivory's direction.

"I think we can figure something out," he mused softly and the young woman was only able to gape.

"Do I need to get a spray bottle of water? Jeez, down boy," she said in a high pitched strangled voice causing the Sergeant to bark out a laugh.

Wrapping her arms around her middle and plucking at a loose pale pink thread, she felt her face flush with every glance the two threw at her.

Eventually they reached the front of Ava's shop and she nearly laughed at the look Barnes gave her car.

"Please tell me you aren't the owner of that deathtrap," he muttered and Rogers offered a long suffering sigh as answer.

Opening the door of her red Bug she fished out her keys in her pocket after making sure her bag was still safely tucked under her seat.

"I guess till next time," the blond man said after a moment of them standing awkwardly and after a hard nudge in the Soldier's ribs, Barnes gave a clipped nod and with yearning burning in both their gazes they turned to trudge back in the direction they just came from.

Thinking quickly, and guiltily, Ivory gripped the edge of her door in her already sore hands.

"Wait!" she called after them and was momentarily surprised by how fast they turned back.

Quickly ducking into her car to rummage through her bag she dug out a small notebook and a pen.

Ignoring their curious glances as they wandered back to her, she flipped to a new page and began writing.

"Usually once a week or so, my friends, my dad, and I like to get together and do something. This time we are going bowling…you both should come," she said tearing out that paper with the date, time, and address before offering it to them.

They both stared at her with wide eyes.

Feeling panic squeeze her chest she glanced down at the paper in her pale slim hand.

"If you want…you don't have to-" her explanation was immediately cut off by Barnes quickly grabbing the paper, letting his fingers hook against hers sending warmth pooling in her belly at the simple touch.

She was surprised to find that, unlike the Captain whose touch sent her body thrumming with energy, his touch sent languid heat curling through her while easing the near constant buzzing she normally felt in her bones until her body hummed pleasantly.

"We'll be there," he said gently before Ivory pulled her hand back and with a lingering look the two Super Soldiers bid her goodnight and walked away again.

Sliding into her car, she quickly shut the door against the chilled wind and cranked the car then turning on her heater full blast.

Ivory shivered in her seat as she watched the pair walk down the sidewalk, being illuminated by the pale light of the moon and of the few passing cars rumbling down the street.

They stood nearly at the same height, both broad and strong, and she remembered having to crane her neck to look them in the eye.

Her heart still pounded at the memory of standing so close to them.

Eventually she finally began to warm up, she quickly checked her phone, before sending one last look up at the distant figures of her Soulmates walking down the street.

They had their hands linked together with the paper she gave them wedged between their interlocked hands.

 

 

* * *

Come cry over these precious cinnamon rolls with me on [tumblr](http://this-red-in-my-ledger.tumblr.com/)

 

 


	5. This Life I Now Live

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so I got a little excited and decided to post the next chapter...I have no self-control

"I feel like a little kid on Halloween," Ivory grumbled turning every which way to look at herself in her small bathroom mirror.

"Are you wearing the outfit?" Ava nearly shrieked through the phone, causing Ivory to sigh at her phone which sat innocently on the sink.

"Saving the world a second time requires an outfit you know," the older woman continued in a calmer tone and the dark haired woman felt her cheeks heat when she glanced down at herself.

"I'm not saving the world, I am seeing what all the commotion is about," she griped while listening to the distant sounds of numerous police sirens from her open window in her bedroom.

"You have to admit that it looks pretty cool," Ava said smugly, ignoring Ivory's weak explanation.

Ivory glanced at her phone and then to the large empty box sitting on the edge of her bathtub that Ava gave her that morning, to cheer her up from last week's not-so-smooth encounter with her Soulmates.

"What do you think, Blue?" Ava cooed and with long sigh she quickly pushed aside the memories to look over herself in the mirror once more.

Despite her reluctance to admit it, the outfit was pretty awesome looking, even though her face heated while tugging it on.

Made out of smooth buttery leather the pure white catsuit was like a second skin, molding to curves she didn't know she had.

There was a zipper in the center, white colored to blend with the suit, reaching her naval that traveled up leaving some of the pale skin of her chest showing in a way that was both modest and showed off cleavage.

It brought to mind The Black Widow's uniform and the young woman figured that's where Ava drew the inspiration from.

Ivory didn't bother mentioning how the outfit boosted her self-esteem.

Dark midnight blue gloves slid over the long sleeves and stopped mid bicep, again sticking like another layer of skin.

After a quick curious test, she found that her wispy pale light could form through the gloves and she couldn't help but to be a little impressed.

Black thigh high leather boots were surprisingly comfortable, the thick heel resembled more of combat boots and it had good support for her feet.

The finishing touch was a simple dark blue Colombina mask, almost like one she wore the first time, but this once covered more of her cheeks and forehead and her hair was let loose to fall in thick wild curls to her shoulder blades A thick dark blue belt was clenched at her waist.

"I will reluctantly say that you outdid yourself," Ivory muttered.

She could almost see Ava preening through the phone.

"Well when you are best friends with a genius seamstress!" she gushed while Ivory tried to pull up the top up to cover her chest more.

"Also remember, you need your Superhero persona. Preferable one completely opposite of who you are," she added stopping Ivory in her tracks as she was hit by the realization that she was turning into a _superhero_.

"I wouldn't even know what to act like," the young woman admitted after a moment of quiet.

"Well, you are wearing a mask. You can be whoever you want," Ava murmured softly as if picking up the young woman's distress, her voice confident and comforting.

"Now get out there and see if you need to stop a bank heist or something!" she continued before blowing loud kisses through the phone and hanging up, making Ivory roll her eyes before creeping out of the bathroom with the full intention of sneaking out her bedroom window.

She had just opened the window fully when footsteps stopped her.

"Be careful out there, Ivory," a soft man's voice said.

She swung her gaze to the man standing in the doorway to her small room. The man was dressed in matching flannel light blue pajamas, black hair ruffled, and light gray eyes worried.

His features were sharp, from high cheekbones to aristocratic nose to his pointed chin, all shaded by the shadows from the night.

Oliver, only called Ollie, was a former military man and his tall somewhat muscular build showed his many years in the service.

Same as the nightmares he would have and his meeting with PTSD vets uptown. Smiling softly, she walked over to him and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"I will, I promise," she said and waited till he nodded before walking back to her window and swinging her leg out, her skin was already beginning to glow and the pleasant hum was once again vibrating through her body as her skin warmed against the night's chill.

"Tell Ava she did good on the outfit," Ollie said with a faint smile before shuffling to the living room where Olive passed out after dinner.

With a smile on her face she quickly dropped from the window hovering an inch above the frosted ground before shooting up in the sky and began following the sound of distant sirens.

After a few minutes of flying she eventually spotted police cars speeding down the streets and when she lowered herself to a roof of an apartment her jaw dropped at the utter chaotic scene before her.

People were running and screaming as panicked police officers tried to herd them down safer parts of the city while a few stood apart from the crowd firing shots from their guns.

The loud popping noise spiked through Ivory's ear drums, dulling out the screams of pedestrians.

Feeling dread pool in her stomach she flew to another building to get a closer look only to choke back a scream.

Monsters were on the rampage.

Overturning cars, chasing after people, and clawing their way into buildings in a mixture of absolute pandemonium.

Some of the monsters seemed to be a grotesque mixes of animals while others were almost insect like. The smallest she saw was a good head and shoulders taller than she was.

A shrill scream drew her attention to a plump woman crab walking away from something that Ivory was pretty sure was a malicious looking _Griffin_.

Its beak was tinged red as crimson matted its fur, gold beady eyes stared down the woman as it stalked forward with its powerful muscle shifting under golden fur.

Ivory took a deep breath, and with a surprisingly far leap, she landed inches from the terrified woman, her new boots crunched against loose pebbles before she launched herself towards the momentarily stunned beast, her palms glowing brightly.

To her surprise it let out an ear piercing screech and jerked away as the smell of burnt fur filled Ivory's nose.

' _Okay, just like the Creature from the bridge,'_ she thought to herself before filling her hand with wispy light and ran at the thing with determination.

She barely managed to dodge a swipe from its massive claws and a fierce peck from its beak before she managed to jump on its back and press her glowing hands to its face.

Ivory nearly lost a finger as it jerked and shrieked, bucking its body until it suddenly collapsed into a sizzling twitching heap.

Wiggling free, Ivory ran over to the woman who sat frozen in shock, panic speared through the young woman when she noticed that the monsters had noticed her presence and were eyeing her.

She yanked the woman to her feet and began to shove her towards the safety of the firing officers who spotted her, some looking relieved and shocked while others weary, and the old woman seemed to snap back to reality.

She started screaming again and took off at a breakneck speed.

Suddenly, something hard rammed into Ivory's side shoving her into a brick wall with enough force to make the air rush out of her lungs and the brick wall crumbled around her.

The first thing that popped in her head when she got a clear look was the word _'Guffalo'_ before it reared back and rammed her again, driving her deeper into the wall.

The massive Guffalo had thick dark fur covering its huge buffalo body and two long wickedly sharp horns curved from its goat shaped skull while two more curled up from each side of its head, the tip as sharp as any knife Ivory's ever seen.

It released a loud huffing grunt that ended in a chilling scream before moving to ram her once more.

Gritting her teeth, she grabbed it by its horns and shoved, sliding it back a few feet and she quickly switched her grip to send a wave of white light throwing the Guffalo away where it tried to scramble back upright on its hooves.

Ivory flicked her hair out of her face and stomped forward, her palms glowing before she was once more tackled only this time from the back.

She barely managed to turn before she fell to face the creature and this time she couldn't stop the scream that ripped out of her throat.

It was an enormous _centipede_.

Bulging black eyes and huge snapping pinchers, acting as a salivating mouth, was inches from her face.

Its long antennas whipping around like whips and she could feel its many legs trying to crush her body.

As if fueled by her terror her glowing skin suddenly brightened considerably, blinding and scorching the bug until it tried to scurry off her.

With her upper body free she let the wispy light cover her hand and she threw a right hook, catching it in its head which cracked and splintered, frying it as it fell to the side in a curled pile.

Ivory dragged herself away, shuddering and fighting dry heaves.

"Seriously, sweetheart? You started without us?" a voice said before a red and gold blur flew past her and shot a bright energy beam at the Guffalo, who was now regained its footing and was pawing the ground looking directly at Ivory.

Once it was hit by Iron Man, it flew into a brick wall.

' _Hello Irony, meet Guffalo,'_ she thought as It stopped moving as crumbling stone fell against it.

Iron Man was suddenly in front of her and in a burst of panic she shot up a few feet in the sky to have the higher ground, only for a winged thing to grab her by the thigh with a victory screech that probably had her ears bleeding, and feeling utterly fed up with being tossed around she flung herself in an upright position and gripped its scaly leg easily shattering the bone.

Once her leg was free she pulled down and twisted a massive leather wing in her hand, wincing at the snap of bone and its loud shriek of pain, she let her body drop while its other wing flapped uselessly.

Ivory twisted her body so the monster was underneath her and with a hard shove the thing hit the ground with a wet thump that made the ground under her shake and the concrete to crack underneath its body.

She stumbled from the enormous bat monster and glared at the low whistle that came from the Avenger.

"I think you might be a little stressed," Iron Man said and suddenly the young woman wanted to punch the man.

"Now is not the time, Tony," a man grunted and at the familiar voice Ivory spun around to see Captain America full on punching another Griffin in the beak.

Without thinking she raised her arm and released a bolt of light.

' _How cool,'_

Her light hit the beast in its side and made it spiral away until it crunched against a metal light pole, which groaned ominously as it shifted from the impact.

The Captain stood up and looked at Ivory, looking every inch the national icon that she read about in history class.

His uniform was dark navy blue with a white star centered on his chest with bold white lines branching from the star and across his broad chest and shoulders with a dark blue cowl helmet placed on his head and buckled under his chin.

The outfit was padded but still showed off his muscular form and fingerless gloves adorned his hands while the famous Shield was anchored to his back.

"Thanks. Now are you going tell us who you are or if these… _things_ …belong to you," he said as his bright blue eyes bore into her skull.

With the memory of him chasing her, desperate to catch the Soulmate he had waited for a century for, then the downright joyous expression that crossed his features when she handed Barnes and him an olive branch to join her with her friends, she nearly wept at the mistrustful look crossing his face.

She had to remind herself that he didn't know who she was.

She glared at him for his assumption before a loud shrieking above her had her launching herself into the sky at another massive bat.

She gave it the same treatment as the other winged monster.

Twisting a large wing in her hand until the bones shattered before dropping her body sending the monster smashing into the ground and she inwardly gagged at the feeling of its spine splintering beneath her feet.

Ivory shot the tall man a defiant look as she climbed away from the bat.

"You might have hurt her feelings there, Cap," Iron Man muttered.

With a final glare Ivory spun on her heel and flew in the direction of the thinning crowd of civilians.

She began to move cars out of the way that were hindering paths and she hauled a jeep out from the entrance of a store watching as a stream of terrified people came spilling out of the now clear opening.

She briefly turned to see her Soulmate and Tony Stark fighting against the remaining monsters before a small hand pawed at her leather clad thigh.

Glancing down, her breath froze in her lungs before Ivory immediately sunk to her knees as the little girl in front of her stared at her with wide terrified brown eyes.

She wore a bright blue headband and her brown hair was dusted with shards of glass and debris.

Her bright purple and blue floral dress was smudged with dirt and her rounded cheeks were pale.

"I'm lost," she whispered to Ivory, her voice trembling, and Ivory's heart clenched in her chest.

"I lost my grandpa when everybody s-started running," she continued obviously fighting back the tears that filled her big doe eyes.

Gently brushing the hair from her face, then the debris from the soft strands, Ivory smiled at the little girl reassuringly and squeezed her shoulders.

"Everything will be alright, sweetie. I'll help you find him, okay?" Ivory said and the little girl's lower lip trembled before she threw boney arms around her neck, pressing her cheek against the woman's glowing skin and nodded.

Standing from her position Ivory quickly glanced around scanning the crowd, only meeting the wide-eyed stares of a few people that stood gaping at her.

"I'll find him," she whispered to herself.

She let her feet float off the ground a few inches as she moved around the rushing crowd.

"Above you!" the Captain suddenly shouted followed swiftly by the small girl screaming.

Spinning around to see a gnarled winged beast that looked like a snake with wings and clawed talons come rushing at her from above.

"Hold on, sweetie," Ivory muttered in a hopefully calm tone before gripping the girl more securely and letting light fill her unoccupied hand.

She heard the little girl's breath hitch and Ivory hugged her closer.

The thing, _'Snat,'_ she thought with a tinge of hysteria, regarded her with wild slitted black eyes as it quickly approached.

Its thickly muscled body slithering towards her as leathery wings flapped.

With her face twisting into grim determination she let that same wispy light that filled her palm rush out to hit the Snat right in its chest.

"I'll finish it," Iron Man suddenly called from above her before shooting a repulsor beam at the dazed monster, then landing in front of her to cover her back.

Ivory just turned around and darted a few feet into the sky earnestly looking for the missing grandfather.

"What does he look like?" she asked and the girl clung to her tighter.

"No hair, white beard, with pictures on his arms, and wearing leather with metal on it," she said and Ivory blinked at the odd description before beginning to dart around.

Her dark eyes scanned the crowed, slowly beginning to panic, before a man matching the girl's description caught her eye.

He was waving frantically in her direction and relief speared through Ivory as she lowered herself in front of the tall burly man.

Despite his appearance, standing a good foot taller than the young woman, nearly twice her width, with tattoo sleeves on each arm and wearing a thick leather jacket with metal spikes and ripped jeans with thick black leather boots, the man was shaking as Ivory handed over the girl.

"Maple! Dear God, I thought I lost you!" he gasped out patting the girl down for injuries and stopping to hug her tightly to his chest.

"I'm alright, Grandpa," the girl, Maple, said with a beaming smile at the man, "the Angel found me," she finished looking back at Ivory with the same bright smile.

At her words Ivory felt sudden tears burn her eyes and she smiled at the girl as her chest filled with warmth.

"Thank you. Thank you so much," the man said staring at the dark haired girl with such sincerity and gratitude that the young woman was helpless not to reach out and squeeze the man's hand before rubbing her hand over Maple's hair with a smile to them both.

Letting herself float she nodded towards the safety of the police officers.

"Go now, stay safe and be careful," she said and with a last glance she turned and flew back to the monsters filled with new purpose.

Her glowing skin reflected off store windows and brightened the dark night, her dark hair whipped across her face and she quickly threw herself into fighting the remaining creatures.

It seemed like hours had passed before the last monster, a rather large centipede that had Ivory's skin crawling, was killed and the young woman braced her hands on her knees and panted.

Her legs wobbled and she stumbled over to concrete stairs that led to an apartment.

Her lungs burned from chasing numerous monsters, her body ached from being tossed around when she wasn't fast enough, and sweat dotted her skin and made the catsuit stick even more to her body.

Ivory pushed her hair from her face.

She looked around at the stores left in shambles, the twitching smoldering carcasses of the monsters, and the cracked streets and crumbling brick walls.

The young woman glanced over to see Iron Man and Captain America speaking with a police officer, clearly the chief who was eyeing a twitching bat warily, and she gingerly stood to her feet.

Gathering the last bits of her strength she spared one last look at the back of her Soulmate before darting high into the sky.

She heard a muffled yell but ignored it as she pushed herself fast and far, hoping to lose the men if they decided to go after her.

Eventually she fell into the woods near her home and let herself roll under some bushes, trying to cover her exposed glowing skin as her dark blue eyes stayed trained on the sky.

A few minutes went by and she saw Iron Man's suit fly overhead clearly trying to catch up with her.

Ivory waited a bit longer before exhaustion set deep in her bones and she barely had the strength to stumble to her feet and trudge towards her house surrounded by the darkness of night.

 

 

* * *

Come visit me on [tumblr](http://this-red-in-my-ledger.tumblr.com/)

 


	6. Just Another Day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the wait! I was swamped with life and personal issues which made my brain refuse to work. To put all you lovely people at ease I want to inform you that I have NO intention to abandon this story :) Thank you all for reading and leaving reviews!

" _I don't care if this vigilante saved a whole building of lost children! It doesn't change the fact that she is destroying public property and refuses to come out of the shadows!"_

" _You have to be somewhat impressed by this woman, 'The Seraph' suits her perfectly! I think everyone should feel safer with her-"_

" _Doesn't matter what they are calling her, what matters is that these…these monsters showed up when she did! I find it a little more than suspicious."_

As the news reporters continued to bicker back and forth on the small television Ivory sighed and smoothed down her cranberry colored scrubs before exiting the break room and began her trek through the long bright tiled halls to check on her patients as they slept, and shared tired smiles at passing nurses.

She made her way over to the nurse's station and propped her elbows on the table and let her body slump on the smooth gray counter, trying to push the reporters debate out of her head.

"Feels like the day is going on forever," she complained and the blond woman typing on a keyboard, a tall bombshell named Victoria dressed in deep gray scrubs, glanced over at Ivory before her brown eyes went back to the computer screen.

"Tell me about it," Victoria muttered lightly with a small frown curling her deep red painted lips.

Right before Ivory was about to continue the conversation, one of her patients signaled for someone to come to her room and Victoria patted a French-tipped hand on the slender woman's arm in pity when she groaned.

Ivory sighed and clicked off the call light before making her way to the room where her favorite patients stayed and found an elder lady laying on her bed with tear-filled eyes and her blankets soaked with a foul smelling liquid.

Feeling her exhaustion shift to the back of her mind, she smiled softly at the distraught woman.

Ivory murmured words of comfort as she quickly and discreetly tugged on gloves and helped the small lady from her bed to the bathroom to clean her.

The soft sobs that escaped the woman broke Ivory's heart.

"Everything is fine, Delilah," Ivory soothed while patting a soft terry cloth towel over the woman and helping her into fresh clothes and settling her into her wheelchair so she could clean her bed.

The old lady patted her hands over her braided silver hair fitfully.

"Everything is not fine! I can't even control my own body," she whispered and clasped her wrinkled hands in her lap.

Finishing with her cleaning the dark haired woman stripped the gloves off her hands and helped the frail woman back into her bed.

"It happens to everybody at some point," she said softly.

Once she was settled Ivory grabbed some tissues and blotted her wrinkled cheeks as Delilah sniffed delicately.

"Don't tell Louie," she whispered and Ivory let her midnight blue eyes dart to the bed across the room where Delilah's Soulmate laid sleeping, his wrinkled face twisted into a small frown as if sensing his wife's distress.

Ivory smiled and patted the woman's hand and the urgency in her hazel eyes faded to warmth when the young woman winked.

"My lips are sealed," she whispered back while tucking the fresh soft blankets around the frail woman.

After a moment the woman reached her wrinkled hand out and grasped Ivory's and the woman smiled conspiratorially at the young woman, her earlier embarrassment gone.

"So how was your date last night?" she asked giddily and Ivory sighed before perching on Delilah's bed.

The elderly woman was the only person outside her close knit group of friends that knew about her Soulmates and Ivory was sure the woman thrived on the drama.

"They didn't show up," she confessed quietly.

When the day finally arrived for the bowling alley trip, Ivory's heart seemed to flutter in her chest the whole day, and when everyone was at the alley she nearly felt sick with nerves.

She kept her eyes locked on the doors with her heart in her throat.

As the night carried on Ivory came to the conclusion that they wouldn't show.

She was thankful, however, that her friends had hid their pity from her.

"Well, why not?" Ivory's old friend pouted and the young woman shrugged her slender shoulders and smiled thinly.

"I don't know. Maybe they had to save the world," she mused quietly. Ivory thought back to when she was fighting those monsters and suppressed a shudder.

She remembered the mistrust in the Captain's eyes and the young woman sighed and pushed the image away, she had to remember that he didn't know it was her.

"I'm sure something more important came up," she told the old lady and received a glare in response.

"Nothing is more important than your Soulmate," she said firmly and her bright eyes flickered to where her husband laid sleeping.

"They'll see how amazing and kind you are. Not to mention how beautiful you are or the depth of your generosity," she continued with a somewhat haughty sniff and Ivory found herself smiling fondly at the woman's words.

"You're just saying that because I keep you entertained with my life drama," the dark haired woman said and her old friend stared at her with warmth.

"No, I say it because you are the child Louie and I could never have," she stated matter-of-factly and the small woman had to rapidly blink away the sudden tears stinging her eyes.

"I tell you what, let me give them boys an earful and they will never even think about missing a moment of your time," Delilah continued hotly with a firm pat on Ivory's hand.

Despite her gloomy mood at the memory of her disastrous _'date'_ she found herself smiling at the woman.

"Sure thing, now you have to go to bed. Louie doesn't like seeing you tired," the nurse chided gently and Delilah patted her hand again.

After a few more minutes of helping Delilah get comfortable, Ivory walked quietly out of the room, and she glanced back once to see the old woman staring over at her Soulmate with a soft smile as she drifted back to sleep.

With a tired sigh she walked back to the nurse's station to pester Victoria some more, but when the station came into view she watched as the blond woman nearly vaulted over the counter before charging at her.

"You have some serious explaining to do," the nurse hissed and every single bad thing Ivory has ever done rushed through her head.

Before she could respond, the woman grabbed her arm and dragged her near the meeting room and herded her against the wall.

"I want all the details when you get done. You better leave nothing out," the woman stated before nodding her head to the closed double doors.

Reeling from confusion, Ivory could only watch as the nurse gave her a pointed stare before scurrying to the end of the wall where a group of other nurses stood grouped together, whispering behind their hands and shooting her looks.

With a frown the dark haired woman quickly smoothed a pale hand over her hair, making sure the neat simple chignon she usually wore to work was still in place after her long shift, and then straightened out her dark red scrubs.

' _Wonder if it's the boss…'_ she mused to herself before feeling a sense of dread when she couldn't think of any good reason why she would be called out.

' _Dear God, please don't fire me,'_ she took a shaky breath and opened the door before slipping inside the florescent lit room.

' _Oh, no…This is much worse,'_ she thought dimly when she saw who greeted her.

Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes stood from their seats quickly when she entered and Ivory seriously considered turning on her heel and running back out the door.

Steve was dressed in clearly designer black jeans that emphasized his long legs, a snug dark blue colored V-neck long sleeve sweater.

The sweater exposed the smooth golden skin of the long column of his throat all the way to the hollow of his collarbones and molded to his broad shoulders as well as the shape of his rather impressive pectoral muscles.

His golden hair was neatly combed and styled in an old-fashioned way that was endearing and his baby blue eyes were bright.

Bucky was wearing black cargo pants that was cinched at his waist and showed off his powerful thighs.

A dark charcoal gray thermal shirt seemed to pronounce the flex of his biceps as he shoved his hands in his pockets and his long hair was brushed away from his face and swayed at his broad shoulders.

His bright winter gaze swept the large plain room almost methodically and Ivory could help but noticed he was cleanly shaved, exposing his strong jaw, cleft chin, and wicked pink lips.

"Uh…" was the only sound that escaped her throat and instantly felt a little more than haggardly in her rumpled work uniform and she just knew her face showed how exhausted she was.

"I hope this isn't a bad time," Steve said with a small hopeful smile and Ivory just blinked at him.

"That blond nurse certainly knows how to talk," Bucky said while leaning back against the table, eyes now methodically sweeping over her, and at the mention of Victoria the slender woman felt her shock wear off.

Instantly she felt a flare of irritation flicker through her and she crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the Avengers, pushing the sudden image of the Captain in full battle gear fighting alongside her while battling against the monsters from a few nights ago.

"What are you two doing here? And how do you know where I work?" she asked as her dark blue eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I told you she wasn't going to be too happy," Bucky murmured, even as he grinned almost as if her feisty behavior was endearing.

Steve looked at Ivory with a bashful smile.

"Well, we wanted to see you so we stopped by your friend's shop. She then told us your address and when we got there another friend of yours named Olive told us we could find you're here," the Captain explained and Ivory felt her mouth gape open at his words.

"Those… _heifers_ ," she gasped out quietly and Bucky's grin widened.

"Olive is quite the unique girl," he mused and Ivory glared at them both.

"Okay, so why are you here then?" she asked irritably before inwardly cringing at the sad look that flashed across Steve's face.

"We could talk better if you didn't look like you're ready to bolt any second," Barnes said casually.

Eyeing them both she hesitated before walking over and sitting in a cushioned rolling chair and she tried and failed to noticed how they both seemed to relax.

Barnes stayed in his position leaning against the table and Rogers quickly positioned his tall frame in a rolling chair that squeaked loudly in protest at his weight, but both men ignored the noise.

Ivory drummed her fingers lightly on her forearm as she watched them curiously.

"We wanted to apologize to you face-to-face," Steve began and Ivory dropped her gaze to her pale slender fingers at his words.

She made a small humming noise in the back of her throat and shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

' _Ava and Olive are going to pay for this…'_ she thought bitterly while avoiding the two men's gaze.

"We really did intend to go," Steve said earnestly with his blue eyes blazing.

"It's fine," Ivory said softly while picking at a loose thread on her uniform.

"No, it's not," Barnes said firmly while crossing his arms over his chest making the fabric of his shirt stretch thin over thick biceps, and she spotted a flash of silver before he tucked his hands under his arms.

Steve rested his arms on the table and linked his long fingers together.

They both seemed nervous, she decided after regarding them both from under her eyelashes.

"So in order to make it up to you, we wanted to take you out after your shift," Bucky continued making the slender woman snap her head up to stare at them in surprise.

"What?" she asked lamely and Steve beamed at her hopefully while Barnes did another quick sweep of the room.

"We would like to take you out after work," Steve stated and despite her shock butterflies began swirling around in her stomach.

"As in a…Like a…um," she began as her cheeks began to grow warm.

"A date," Bucky finished for her with a small smile and Ivory cleared her throat awkwardly.

"It's funny, I remember asking you two to join me and my friends, yet you never showed," she said in place of an answer and watched as pink tinted Steve's cheeks.

"We had a mission that came up unexpectedly, we had no way around it," the blond man said apologetically and the woman felt a surge of guilt at his regretful expression.

Even Barnes eyed him softly from the corner of his eyes.

Ivory smoothed a hand over uniform as she thought of the change of clothes she normally brought as a back up to work in case of emergencies.

"You really know how to be spontaneous," she muttered and Steve's broad shoulders slumped while Barnes stared intently at a smudge on the floor, a small frown curling both of their full lips.

Sighing and gathering her courage she stood up and leveled them both a stern look even as her cheeks burned with a blush.

"My shift ends in one hour and I'll need an extra twenty minutes to change clothes," she said and nearly swooned at the smiles she received.

"I have to go back to work, but I'll meet you out front later," she said while glancing at the simple white colored watch on her wrist.

She watched the hands inch over the cartoon covering the face of the clock and looked up at the men as they stood and straightened from their positions.

"We will see you then," Steve promised with a bright bone-melting smile and Bucky tossed her a flirtatious wink before both men walked over to her and swooped down to give her a peck on each pink cheek.

Blushing furiously, she quickly scampered from the room and from the men who grinned happily at her, as her body began humming pleasantly, warmth seemed to spread through her body originating from the places where their lips touched.


	7. The Awaited Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!

**Bucky's POV**

"Stop fidgeting," Bucky muttered and he could feel more than see the glare that was sent his way.

" _Start_ fidgeting," Steve countered and the dark haired man rolled his eyes, but didn't look away from where they were trained on the entrance of the hole-in-the-wall diner where Ivory was going to meet them.

"You're doing plenty for both of us, pal" Barnes replied even though he let his metal fingers drum against the table they were seated at.

The florescent lights of the small diner reflected off his metal fingers and he tugged his sleeve further down his hand.

"I'm just nervous…and she's so pretty," Steve explained softly causing the Winter Soldier to glance over at his Soulmate.

Dressed to the nines, the Captain cut an impeccable figure in designer jeans that emphasized his long strong legs, a blue sweater that made his sapphire eyes glow, his golden hair to shine, and drew attention to the powerful physique underneath the cloth. It was one of Bucky's favorite outfits for the man.

"She is pretty," Barnes agreed softly, eyes darting back to the glass double doors, as his mind drifted to the woman in question.

Ivory Gwendolyn Rose was more than pretty, she was absolutely stunning, and Barnes had no qualms about admitting that he was absolutely smitten by their first encounter.

With her glossy black hair that fell in thick curls to her shoulders from its styled position, how he wanted to see those sleek curls loose, and her heart shaped face had an angelic quality. Her slim nose was tilted sweetly at the end, her chin pointed, and her plump lips were rose petal pink. Midnight colored doe eyes were surrounded by long thick feathery lashes that swept towards dark eyebrows. Her skin was porcelain pale, her cheeks were stained pink, and her sweet voice was soft. She was petite with slender curves while being both parts feisty and stubborn.

He still had to fight a smile when he remembered her giving the slip to the Captain.

"Besides, you saw her face…you know that we hurt her feelings," Steve said quietly after a while and Bucky heard the soft mechanical whirr of his left arm readjusting as he flexed restlessly.

He could clearly see the hurt that flashed in her eyes when they spoke to her at her work, and by the mulish line she pressed her lips into, he figured that she had tried to hide her reaction.

The look of her sad eyes had him wanting to fall to his knees to beg for forgiveness.

When the two soldiers met with the black haired bombshell, Ava, the woman stared them down with glittering black eyes and full red lips pressed into an unimpressed thin line.

She was reluctant to talk to them, but eventually rattled off Ivory's address with enough venom in her voice to have the super soldiers beat a hasty retreat.

Her other friend, Olive, was a little more difficult to talk too.

Olive was a small, pale, and curvy young woman dressed in red flannel shorts and a baggy white hoodie with pale blue hair sticking in every direction and dark thunder cloud gray eyes that crackled like flames with her displeasure.

Her slightly rounded cheeks, sharp chin, and button nose had her resembling a doll, but the snarl twisting her bow shaped lips and the aggression that had her small body rigid alluded to a person about to kick someone's ass.

Bucky was impressed by and appreciated their protectiveness over Ivory.

Steve had barely opened his mouth before Olive was toe-to-toe with the Captain and Barnes's snort of laughter was cut short by a fierce glare flashed in his direction by the woman.

She was a fierce surge of protective fury plugged into fluffy green frog shaped house slippers.

After a lot of pacifying and heartfelt apologies, Olive rocked back on her heels and studied them both shrewdly.

Almost as if she wasn't staring down a six foot two inches, two-hundred and sixty plus pounds of solid patriotic muscle, and a feared towering assassin with a one-hundred percent mortality rate.

Eventually she growled out where Ivory was and slammed the door in their face, though not before sticking out her tongue at them, and both men just stared at the spot she vacated with bewildered expressions.

"I guess we better make it up to her then," Barnes responded just as quietly, blinking back to the present, and whatever was about to be said next died on the Captain's lips when a familiar figure slipped into the diner.

Ivory slid a phone into her pocket before squeezing past a waitress with her bag firmly anchored to her shoulder.

"There she is," Steve murmured with a hint of relief coloring his voice and Bucky noted that the tips of her ears and nose were pink from the cold.

Ivory glanced around the small diner before her eyes landed on the soldiers.

"Hey there, Doll face," Barnes greeted and Ivory cocked a brow at the man even as her pink cheeks darkened at the endearment.

"Glad you could join us," he continued and Ivory slowly made her way to the table that was situated near the back of the restaurant.

Before she could respond, Steve leaned his long body across Barnes and elbowed his way into Ivory's line of vision.

"Did you find the place okay?" he asked with a small bright smile and the black haired woman eyed him in amusement while Barnes grunted as a sharp elbow dug into his stomach pointedly.

"I did, actually," she said while making her way over to where they were seated.

Steve all but lunged out of his seat in order to pull out her chair.

She settled into her seat with a quiet _'thank you,_ ' before they all seemed to take turns staring awkwardly at each other.

After Steve fiddled with the menu in front of him for the fifth time, Bucky reached over with his left hand and clasped the blond man's twitching hand, and he felt his Soulmate grip his hand back tightly.

"Well, you two look really…really nice," Ivory muttered awkwardly and the Captain puffed up at her words before turning to flag down a waitress.

Bucky glanced at the woman to see her eyes trained on their twined hands with a sad and longing expression shifting across her face.

She glanced up and met his eyes, her dark blue searing into his bright blue, and she quickly focused on the laminated menu in front of her.

The soldier took the time to study her closely.

Her black hair was pulled into a lazy thick braid that swung at her shoulder blades, a few strands escaping and brushing across her pale face, and she looked the definition of comfortable in loose jeans, sneakers, and a dark purple hoodie.

He watched her for a few more moments, realizing that Steve was watching her just as closely when he failed to flag down a waitress, and he cleared his throat when he noticed the bridge of her nose and the tips of her ears turning bright pink that had nothing to do with the cold.

"I'll go grab a server," she suddenly said before scrambling out of her seat and Steve waited till she was a few steps away before nervously smoothing out his sweater and his hair nervously, puffing out a sigh that had his broad shoulders slumping.

"You're going to smear the pomade out," Bucky grunted while swatting his hands away.

"Just making sure everything is in place," Steve murmured defensively, letting his hands rest on the table while the man smoothed wayward strands of blond hair.

His baby blue eyes were both parts determined and nervous, his strong shoulders tense, and Barnes moved his hands to smooth the fine wrinkles out of his sweater.

"No need to be nervous, you look great…or do I need to remind you, again?" he murmured and watched as pink spread across the Captain's sculpted cheekbones even as his blue eyes darkened.

Clearly remembering how the Sergeant couldn't keep his hands, and other body parts, to himself when they got dressed.

Steve dropped his gaze to the soldier's lips.

Bucky squeezed his Soulmate's hands in his own with a wink and turned to find where Ivory went.

His bright winter eyes roamed across the gray tiled floors that shined under bright florescent lights, looking over the dark green vinyl seats, and booths until he spotted the woman.

Ivory was leaning against the counter while smiling at the few people in the room.

That included a waitress, an elderly man sipping coffee while reading a book, and an exhausted young man who was wearing wrinkled clothes and was gnawing on a piece of toast.

She looked back at them with a small grin that was almost shy.

The expression had the air freezing in his throat as something in his chest tightened.

A few moments later Ivory walked back over and plopped in her seat, letting her midnight eyes drift over the menu once again.

"I think I'm hungry enough to eat a horse," she said, clearly more at ease.

"One of the things we like about this place is that they don't hold back on the servings," Steve said while picking up his own menu with a bright grin.

Soon a waitress came to their table, a middle-aged woman with gray streaked black hair and laugh lines, and took their drink order.

Two coffees and a soda.

"Oh my gosh, they have pancakes!" Ivory muttered again after a few moments of silence before laying her menu flat on the table and regarded both soldiers with a raised eyebrow.

"If I break you over this, I offer no apologies," she stated firmly and Steve regarded her with twinkling blue eyes.

"They have the best pancakes here," he offered and Ivory's plump lips curled into a smile.

"Who am I to not take the word of Captain America," she said simply.

Once their drinks came and their orders placed, an awkward silence fell between them, and Bucky noticed that Ivory was looking everywhere but at them.

"How was work?" he asked when he noticed how intently she was watching Steve pour creamer into his coffee.

She was quiet for a few minutes and he was beginning to think she wasn't going to answer him.

"Same ol' same ol', I guess. I had to stand guard over the front doors, because Mr. Harold kept trying to make a break for it," she said with a small shrug and Steve tried to smother a laugh into his coffee cup.

"Seriously! You would think that for a man in a wheelchair he would be a little slower, but I'm pretty sure he left tire marks on the linoleum floor," she said seriously.

"That coupled with Mr. Ruth who distracts the other nurses, he almost made it," she continued with a sip of her drink and a small smile at the memory.

Bucky chuckled and shook his head at the image her words produced.

"So besides the escapee and his accomplice, who else is there?" he asked and Steve leaned forward a bit in his seat to show his full attention.

Seeming to relax at the subject, Ivory smiled and held up her hand to count off her patients.

"Well, there is also Ms. Anne who tries to steal everyone's dessert and Ms. Beatrice refuses to bathe unless we promise her blue Jell-O," She said before a frown crossed her face.

"On the flipside, Mr. Wilbert enjoys his sponge baths a _little_ too much," she muttered with a small shudder and Bucky suddenly felt both parts enraged at the lecherous patient and ridiculously jealous that he gets to have Ivory rub a sponge all over him.

"Mr. Louie and his Soulmate Mrs. Delilah are my absolute favorite, even though we have to routinely make sure they don't slip into each other's bed," she continued and Steve made a soft distressed noise.

"They don't sleep together?" he asked, brows furrowed together and bright pink suddenly bloomed across Ivory's face.

"They sleep in the same room, but…uh, that's not why they sneak in the beds," she said hesitantly and Bucky laughed at the matching pink that decorated Steve's face when realization sunk in.

"Don't look so scandalized there, Captain. I remember a time where we had to watch out so we could get in the same bedroll," Barnes teased as the memories of chilled air, hard earth beneath him, and the warm slick press of their bodies were interrupted by Steve's indignant squawk with Ivory literally choking on her drink.

"Bucky!" Steve hissed while shoving a fistful of napkins to Ivory who was doing an interesting impersonation of a tomato.

"What?" he said defensively as Steve glared at him with a fiercely blushing face and Ivory muttered breathlessly in the background.

"Dear God…," she wheezed while flapping her hands around her before mopping up the mess she made.

"You ashamed, Stevie?" he asked lowly and received a dark glare in response.

"You know I'm not, but that is not how you talk in front of a lady, Buck," the blonde whispered harshly and the dark haired soldier glanced over at Ivory.

"You good there, Ivory?" he asked and she pressed her pale hands against her red face.

"Yep, just never mentioned that tidbit in the history books," She responded weakly and Barnes shot the Captain a smug look.

At that moment the waitress arrived, either not noticing or ignoring their scandalized faces, and set their food down.

Steve looked ready to continue the argument, but he stopped instantly when Ivory reached over and patted his forearm reassuringly.

The Captain's face was still pink, but his expression turned soft as the woman retracted her arm quickly with a hesitant smile.

"Thanks for defending my honor, but it's fine," she reassured and Steve just nodded.

She picked up her fork and pointed it at Bucky accusingly.

"You, however, have no shame," she said and he felt a jolt of heat burn in his gut at the playfulness that sparkled in her eyes.

"You wouldn't believe it," Steve muttered more to himself while shaking pepper on his large order of eggs.

Bucky felt himself smile and he winked at the woman who blushed.

Afterwards they ate their food with a neutral comfortable conversation between them.

Ivory talked about what she usually does at work, lightly touching on her personal life, and both men didn't have a shortage of questions that they asked her.

Some she answered and others she simply shook her head and shoved forkfuls of pancake in her mouth.

Bucky caught himself on more than one occasion watching the sticky syrup trickle over her lips and chin while she tried her best to lick it off.

He noticed that Steve watched every dart of her pink tongue with an intensity that he reserved for the battlefield or in the privacy of their bedroom.

"So what about your mother and father?" Bucky asked once their empty plates where cleared away and Rogers glanced up from where he was idly looking over the dessert section of the menu.

Ivory spent a few more moments than was strictly necessary sipping through her straw with her eyes downcast and little furrows formed between her eyebrows.

He was about to ask a different question, thinking that it was one of those she didn't want to answer, before she leaned back from her drink and stabbed at the ice cubes in her cup with her straw.

"Ollie adopted me as a baby a few years after his wife passed away," she said softly and a sick feeling curled in his gut at her words.

"He lost his Soulmate?" Steve asked quietly and, judging by his pinched expression, Barnes assumed he had that same sick feeling.

Ivory was quiet for a few minutes without meeting their eyes. As one both Steve and Bucky reached out to place their hands over her fidgeting ones.

She jumped at the contact and Bucky swore he felt his palm tingle.

"I'm sorry," Steve murmured and Ivory dragged her eyes up at him curiously.

"What for?" she asked and the blond man lowered his eyes to his large hand covering her much smaller one as he searched for words.

"I can't imagine…actually I can imagine…what's it's like to lose your Soulmate. It's a good thing he had you," he responded and his bright blue eyes shifted over to Bucky.

The former sergeant felt slender fingers brush against his own and he looked away from the Captain to see Ivory looking at them with a soft expression.

"Yeah, I'm pretty great," she said with a growing smile, breaking the dark atmosphere, and Steve chuckled.

Sadly, almost reluctantly, Ivory pulled her hands away and Bucky instantly felt the loss of her skin against his.

Steve curled his hand into a fist in his lap as if trying to keep from reaching again for her.

"It's fine, though. I think of Ollie as my real father and he thinks of me as his real daughter. We are happy," she continued in a happier tone and Bucky could only smile at her.

A few minutes later they decided that they were done eating and Steve had a pep in his step when he went to pay their bill.

Bucky held the door open for Ivory so they could wait outside.

A blast of cold wind slapped him in the face when he opened the door and he saw Ivory shiver against the cold while shoving her hands into her hoodie pocket.

"I know that we drove separate cars, but we wouldn't feel right if we didn't see you home," he said after a few moments of watching Ivory gazing thoughtfully at the passing cars on the road.

Her midnight eyes flicked over to him and she seemed to study him shrewdly.

The shift from comfortable and sweet to cautious and shrewd had him momentarily thrown.

A multitude of emotions flashed across her face and her dark brows drew together in thought as her full lips pressed together into a pale line.

At that moment Steve stepped outside and Bucky watched him shove his hands deep into his pockets against the cold.

Another freezing gust of wind had the Sargent's loose dark hair whip across his face and Ivory glared halfheartedly at them both.

"It's freezing outside and neither of you have a jacket of any sort," she grouched suddenly and Barnes shrugged at her words even as he was touched at her concern.

"Used to colder environments," he said just as Steve murmured out, "body runs warmer."

Ivory blinked at them before sniffing delicately.

"Doesn't mean it's not cold," she grumbled before hooking a lock of black hair behind her ear and sighing.

"This was…actually fun, but I think I'll head home now. Alone," she said and Bucky forced his disappointment from showing on his face.

Rogers's shoulders slumped slightly at her words and silence thickened between them.

"Least let us walk you to your car?" Steve asked and was rewarded by a sweet smile that flashed across her face.

"Of course," she replied and both men didn't hesitate to offer their arms.

Her eyelashes swept against her cheeks as she looked away shyly, but she looped both her hands over each of their arms.

"Onward, soldiers," she said crisply and Barnes didn't miss the smile that Steve shot him over her head.

Their pace was languid and Bucky didn't mind a bit as the warm pressure of Ivory against his side touched something cold deep inside of him.

They reached her car and she withdrew from them to unlock her car, toss her bag inside, and to crank the car for it to begin heating up.

She seemed to hesitate after that.

"Maybe…maybe we can do this again?" she asked softly and Barnes was struck by the hesitance shining in her eyes even as she tried to appear nonchalant.

As if they had better things to do.

"That would be…pretty fantastic," Steve eventually breathed out and Ivory ducked her head to try and hide the bright smile that bloomed across her features.

Bucky was feeling a bit breathless himself at the sight of her smile.

The Captain reached over, gingerly grasped her slender hand in his much larger one, and offered her his own shy smile.

Bucky curiously noticed the way her body slowly went rigid the longer Steve held her hand and a strained smile appeared on her face as what appeared to be panic flicker briefly in her eyes.

Steve brushed a kiss over her knuckles and released her hand with an honestly heart stopping smile.

"Have a goodnight, Ivory," he said and her tense posture instantly relaxed once he released her hand and she smiled sweetly at him.

Bucky chose that moment to swoop down and place a chaste kiss on her cool cheek, fighting a smile as it warmed under his lips, while that same tingling sensation returned.

"Till next time, Doll face," he muttered against her cheek before pulling back in time to see pink spread across her face in an alluring sight.

"Goodnight, then" she said with an awkward smile before climbing into her small car and Steve shut her door.

With a small wave she pulled out of the parking spot and left, leaving the two soldiers standing there watching until her car disappeared from sight.

Bucky felt a warm calloused hand curl around his own and he turned to Steve who was smiling at him with love shining clearly in his sapphire blue eyes.

Bucky couldn't help but to return the smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on tumblr at this-red-in-my-ledger


	8. Moving Onward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are seriously awesome! I am going to start posting when the new chapters will be updated on my tumblr for anybody who wants to know!

"This is disgusting…like, I think I'm actually getting nauseated," Olive quipped from her spot perched on the gray marble countertop and Ivory didn't bother to turn to look at her best friend.

Gingerly handling the bundle of pure white roses, the dark haired woman fished around in the many kitchen cabinets for a vase to put them in.

"You don't have to stay here," Ivory eventually responded while ducking under the sink and snagged a vase.

She pushed up the sleeves of her olive green long sleeve shirt before filling the simple glass container with water and received a small hum as an answer.

Olive straightened out her cream colored sweater dress, that she stole from Ivory's closet, and smoothed her gray yoga pants as she shifted her position before poking Ivory's side with her foot.

Ivory rolled her eyes and trimmed the stems before lovingly arranging the flowers while slowly realizing the ache in her cheeks was from all the grinning she'd been doing since receiving the roses earlier that afternoon.

"You got me feeling all self-conscious now!" Ivory griped while patting her cheeks in an attempt to stop smiling.

"If that's the case, let me re-read you the words of your admirers," her friend suddenly, and loudly, proclaimed.

The young woman lunged at her when she spotted the cream colored card that was tucked in the flowers upon delivery in Olive's slender fingers.

"' _To the lovely Ivory Rose,'_ " her friend began in an exaggerated suave tone as a small foot kept Ivory at bay.

"' _I hope you don't mind the flowers, but we really wanted to give you a gift. Despite how lovely these are; they don't even compare to your beauty. We greatly enjoyed our time together and can hardly wait till we see you again. -S'_ " Olive read with a growing grin and small giggles began escaping her.

She continued.

"' _I have never seen this man so focused and riled up over a small piece of paper. You don't even want to know how many he went through before I cut him off. Hope to meet up soon, Doll face. -B'_ " She finished before her giggles overcame her and Olive doubled over.

"Oh, man! I take it back… _now_ I'm nauseated!" she gasped out through her laughter and Ivory snatched the card from her hands and cradled it protectively to her chest while glaring at the small woman.

"You're just jealous," Ivory huffed out as her cheeks began to grow heated.

Olive stuck out her right foot that was clad in a lavender sock and wiggled her toes.

"Please, I'm in no rush to meet this poor fellow," she responded with a jut of her pointed chin indicating where the name of her Soulmate was placed.

"Doesn't mean you should be mean to Ivory. You should be thrilled for her," a disapproving voice said right before Ivory's father walked into the kitchen wearing jeans and a gray t-shirt with a bag of groceries in his arms.

Ollie frowned at Olive in disappointment and her friend's smile disappeared as she blushed all the way to the roots of her freshly dyed pastel pink hair.

"She knows I'm just teasing," she muttered defensively.

"If you could go help Rome with the rest?" he asked while nodding to the bag in his arms and Olive slid off the counter and trudged to the door, a frown beginning to pinch her beautiful features, and Ollie leaned against the counter beside Ivory.

Her father nodded towards the flowers.

"They're pretty," he said gruffly and the dark haired woman smiled while tracing her fingers over the card.

She traced each letter delicately, following the familiar curves and spikes of the two handwritings that were mirror images of the letters on her hips, before glancing over at her flowers.

"I agree," Ivory murmured and tucked the card into the pocket of her jeans.

She looked up and realized her father was studying her closely.

His gray eyes were too sharp for her comfort.

"What are you doing, Ivory?" he asked softly and she couldn't help but to grimace at his words. She didn't have to ask him to elaborate and her mouth went dry as a quick flash of panic surged through her.

"You know this isn't going to end well," he continued while crossing his arms over his chest.

"I know…" she whispered and tucked a strand of black hair behind her ear that had escaped from her ponytail and knotted her pale fingers together.

Ivory knew that she should either confess, put away her suit permanently, or stop the romantic advances of her Soulmates that she never thought she'd meet.

Yet she couldn't find it in herself to do either one of those options. Especially when she thought more and more of the last few weeks.

The memory of Steve and Bucky sitting across from her while on their date jumped to the forefront of her mind and how they both had looked at her as if she was the single most important thing in the world.

She remembered how their hands were rough and warm and completely enveloped her slender hands when she told them of her father.

The feeling of their skin against hers was both soothing and exhilarating while leaving her a bit breathless.

Steve looked at her as if hanging on every word she spoke, his beautiful face bright and happy and earnest while his big body was turned towards her to show his full attention.

Barnes was another story, however.

Although he showed the same rapt attention as Rogers, even teasing enough to make her and the Captain blush fiercely, his bright blue eyes were sharp and shrewd.

His gaze seemed to bore into her and she found it difficult on more than one occasion to meet his eyes.

It felt like he could see right through her.

Then she thought back to the feeling of accomplishment that filled her when she fought off those monsters and saved citizens.

Especially the little girl, Maple, and Ivory refused to go back to ignoring her powers.

Ollie sighed and reached over to squeeze her slender shoulder until she dragged her dark blue eyes back to him.

His sharp features conveyed worry and his warm eyes shined with support had Ivory smiling softly at the familiarity of the expression.

"Everything will work out okay," she said and Ollie just pulled her into his arms for a tight hug before turning to put away the groceries.

Ivory patted him on his back as she walked past him and walked towards the living room to the front door just in time to see two of her friends trudging up the stairs of the wide wrap around porch.

Olive had her head ducked down and shoulders drawn up as she quickly shuffled past her causing Ivory to sigh.

"Whatever she did, she is definitely feeling guilty," a warm deep voice muttered before a muscled arm was thrown across her shoulders.

Ivory glanced over with a raised eyebrow at the man by her side.

Rome Steele stood a good handful of inches taller than her and his lean body had an athletic build that was clad in ripped jeans coupled with a faded blue shirt.

His bright seafoam colored eyes sparkled with mischief and thick mahogany hair fell in waves to his ears. Rome had golden skin, pronounced cupid's bow lips, and a small dot of a birthmark under his right eye on his cheekbone.

White even teeth flashed into a smile as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"You girls have a cat fight without me?" he teased even as he regarded her with concern and Ivory gave him a tired smile in return.

"Thanks for taking Ollie shopping," she said, ignoring his question, and wrapped her arm around his waist in a hug.

"It's no problem. Ava called while we were out and said she's bringing over take-out later," he said while Ivory slipped away to shut the door.

His voice grew muffled as he wandered into the kitchen to put away his own armful of groceries.

Instead of following him, Ivory leaned against the front door and toed at the dark walnut wooden floor with her bare feet before letting out a deep sigh.

She could feel the tension stiffening her shoulders and eventually she trudged up the staircase adjacent to the living room before slipping inside her bedroom.

Once the door was shut Ivory took another deep breath and her dark eyes slid shut.

She felt the pressure in her chest ease a little.

"You know I didn't mean to upset you right, Blue?" a small voice murmured and Ivory nearly shrieked as her eyes snapped open and she spun around.

Sitting cross-legged on her bed, looking small and distressed, was Olive.

Ivory felt a small reassuring smile curl her plump lips and she padded quietly across the cream colored carpet and sat beside her friend.

"I know," she responded as she bumped their shoulders together.

Olive nodded, relief coloring her expression, and they sat in comfortable silence.

She distantly heard the sound of the television downstairs being turned on.

Ivory let her midnight blue eyes travel over her room and let the peace soak into her increasingly frazzled nerves.

The pale turquoise walls and white trim were brightened as the large window behind her black wooden desk let the sunlight drift through the white curtains. Black wood dressers coupled with a full bookshelf were pressed against the walls. A silver lamp sat on her cluttered desk and a stack of folded laundry were placed in the matching chair. Varying pictures of her friends and Ollie throughout the years were placed on her walls, dressers, and bookshelf. Her bedframe was the same dark wood and the thick white blanket that was hastily tugged over her bed order left bare some places where the bright turquoise sheets showed underneath. Her many plush pillows alternated between the colors white, light blue, and dark turquoise.

Ivory remembered painting the room with Ava and Ollie while Rome and Olive chased each other with paintbrushes.

"It's just that they don't know you! We were the ones who helped you figure out your gifts and how to cope and where were they? Either one of them could have come looking for you at any time, but decided to worry more about becoming Avengers. They think just because they're heroes that you will just fall in their arms," Olive suddenly said and Ivory glanced over at her in surprise.

Her eyebrows were drawn down together over dark thundercloud gray eyes and her bow shaped lips were twisted into a tight frown.

Ivory knew she shouldn't be that shocked by her friend's words, she was there for Ivory whenever she felt utterly alone or like a stranger in her own skin, and they were both equally protective of each other.

The dark haired woman remembered vividly the seriously lacking warmth and kindness from Olive's family.

Ivory was the one who helped her pack up her belongings on her eighteenth birthday and moved her into the Rose household which quickly became her new home.

"I'm sure that's not the case. They both seem like genuinely good people and we don't know what they have been through to not…come for me," she replied hesitantly, wincing at her word choices, before linking their arms together causing Olive to look at her.

The slender woman smiled reassuringly.

After a few moments of them staring at each other, Ivory trying to convey the truth in her words with her gaze, before Olive puffed out a sharp breath while scrubbing a hand through her pink short hair.

"Just don't want you to get hurt," she mumbled and Ivory was suddenly filled with warmth for the woman next to her.

The dark haired woman leaned over and placed a loud exaggerated kiss on Olive's cheek, getting a faint smell of hair chemicals and the sweet smell of her shampoo, while her friend grinned at her antics.

"Good thing I have you at my six," she chirped and Olive's happy expression shifted into one of determination.

Her slender hand clasped Ivory's and she squeezed tightly.

"Absolutely," she said firmly causing Ivory to squeeze back fondly.

A sudden surprised shout of Ivory's name sounded from downstairs causing both women to glance at each other with wide eyes before scrambling out of the room and to the source of the noise.

Ivory's heart began pounding in her chest as her bare feet slapped against the hardwood floors as she reached the living room and Olive slipped and skidded to a stop beside her.

Ollie was sitting ramrod straight in a brown suede recliner and Rome was leaning beside him.

Both had wide eyes, pale faces, and were leaned toward the television.

Ivory wasted no time in sidling up to Ollie, reaching out to grasp his hand which gripped her tightly, and she released a breath she wasn't aware of holding once she realized that he wasn't hurt.

Olive frowned before walking over to stand by Rome and both women followed their line of sight to the news flashing across the screen.

" _The Avengers are out in full force, but it is obvious they are struggling with this sudden onslaught,"_ a female voice spoke as images of downtown filled the screen.

A speeding blur of gold and red flew past the camera while shooting white beams at a large toxic green colored humanoid figure.

A lithe redheaded woman darted between abandoned cars while holding what looked like electrified batons while a man with a bow and arrow shot in rapid successions at a group of advancing green shapes.

Ivory's eyes landed on the large muscular figure of Captain America shielding people as he escorted them from the area.

Right before a green _thing_ darted surprisingly quick under a car, which then began _melting_ at the contact, and swept him off his feet.

She winced and nausea filled her as his head bounced off the pavement as he went down.

" _We are urging all citizens to stay inside their home and avoid the downtown area,"_ the woman continued, her voice growing increasingly urgent, and the camera zoomed out until it was a small square beside an attractive blonde with wide brown eyes.

" _People are wondering if the elusive Seraph will make an appearance and, if she does, will she help the Avengers?"_ she said and at once all eyes swung in Ivory's direction and Ivory felt her heart leap into her throat as she focused on her Soulmate's dazed and pain filled expression no doubt caused by a concussion.

" _Will she choose to help them?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on tumblr at this-red-in-my-ledger


	9. Suspicions Rising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to all of my readers! You beautiful people are amazing!   
> Next chapter will be in Steve's POV!

Whenever Ivory put on her suit, she felt transformed, both mentally and physically.

She could feel the way she carried herself change into a more confidant, controlled way that had her head tilted high and shoulders kicked back. Her hair, which normally was neat and pulled back, was let loose and swept around her shoulders wildly. Her eyes sparkled, her heart thumped a steady rhythm in her chest, and her skin glowed brightly.

Yet now, as she flew overhead towards downtown, she was a mess of nerves.

She could feel her palms sweating within her gloves and her hands trembled. The cool wind and warm bright sun did nothing to stop the cold sweat that beaded her brow.

Ivory couldn’t forget Ollie’s pale face as she rushed around putting on her suit.

He tried to appear calm, but she could see the thinly veiled panic in his light gray eyes. Rome had given her an encouraging smile, his handsome face marred with worry, and she forced herself to keep her eyes away from them.

Olive had smiled softly before helping smear grease paint over eyes, to further help hide her features, before placing the mask on Ivory’s face.

The dark haired woman then straddled her bedroom window, took some deep breaths, and let the vibrations in her body increase until she began glowing before jumping.

Ivory hovered an inch above the grass as she blinked away the bright spots in her vison from the glaring sun. After another deep breath, she shot towards they bright blue sky, and quickly made her way towards the city.

The sunlight warmed her face as she flew, but it offered no comfort as she tried to forget the fearful faces of her father and friends.

As she grew closer to the sound of sirens and shouting, she slowed until she was hovering over the pandemonium on the streets underneath her.

People were running away, screaming frantically, and cars littered the street in half states of erosion.

There were cars smashed together and pieces of broken glass sparkled in the sunlight.

She spotted large green figures darting around, melting cars and metal light poles as they passed.

“What in the world…?” she muttered to herself as she surveyed the area. The harsh smell of metal and chemicals filled her nose and she grimaced.

“Looks like I owe Barton,” a voice suddenly said just as a red and gold figure darted beside her.

“Man, I really don’t like it when he’s right,” Iron Man added as he stopped to hover a few feet away.

Ivory blinked at him before looking to the chaos below then back at him as silence stretched between them.

“You don’t talk much. Well, if you’re here to help…you can start by helping out Cap with the civilians,” he said after staring at her for a few minutes.

“These green goops are made of chemical properties that can denigrate metal. So use your...inner light…and don’t let them touch you,” he continued and Ivory swallowed past the sudden lump in her throat and nodded.

“Got it,” she said in a surprisingly firm voice and wasted no time in darting towards the ground in search of the Captain.

She flew past the rather handsome man with the arrows and received a wide smile and a wink.

Ivory turned a few corners until finally spotting Captain America, standing tall with no signs of discomfort, trying to herd a wild mass of terrified civilians.

She floated a few feet away, watching as the tall broad figure of her Soulmate corral the people, and she steeled herself before landing and jogging up next to him.

“What can I do?” she asked while approaching and nearly stumbled over her feet as the blond man whipped around and pinned her with bright sapphire blue eyes.

Dressed in his uniform, he appeared considerably more intimidating than when they had their date.

Ivory could see his face was pale, probably from his earlier head injury, and she fought the urge to check for any more injuries.

For a moment, Ivory thought he was about to say something as he squinted at her, but instead he just jutted his chin upwards.

“I need you to run interference ahead,” he said sharply.

Ivory nodded and spared a glance to the terrified crowd, before quickly shooting back into the sky, suddenly filled with the urge to prove herself to the man.

Floating in the air, she followed the layout of the street, and only landed to clear bits of cars and fallen lamp posts that littered the road.

Ivory was about to return to the air and to the Captain when a flash of silver on top of a building caught her attention.

She squinted against the sunlight when suddenly she felt something hard wrap around her ankle and her yelp of panic was cut short when she was sent slamming into the pavement.

A sharp flare of pain stabbed through her ankle and her gloved hands scrapped against the ground as she tried to catch herself.

The surprisingly firm grip on her ankle tightened almost painfully and she was jerked backwards along the pavement.

Ivory rolled over to her back to ease the pain shooting through her leg, her dark hair tangling around her face as she tried to catch her breath, and she glanced down the length of her body to see what was wrapped around her foot.

The scream that ripped from her throat was sharp and shrill.

One of the large green figures was crouched at her feet, one long and gnarled hand curled on her foot, and it was in the process of slowly crawling up her body.

From this close she could see the resemblance of thin slimy green skin pulled tight over a skeleton, with jagged cheekbones and eye sockets that were empty pits, and its mouth was filled with broken, sharp teeth and it smelled of death.

Thin strands of ragged hair were stuck to the head and the scent of rotting flesh filled her nose.

Ivory screamed again when it moved closer and cold panic surged through her at the horrific sight.

A loud popping noise suddenly sounded and the dark haired woman watched with wide eyes as two bullets entered the green figure.

One in the middle of the forehead and one where its heart should have been, causing the being to freeze above her as it registered its new wounds.

Ivory watched in morbid fascination as the bullets began to slowly dissolve.

Another shot rang out, another bullet in its head, and the loud ‘ _pop’_ snapped her out of the frozen panic-fueled state she was in.

She raised her palms, letting warmth swell in her body and replace her icy terror, before letting pure white light shoot from her hands and directly into its chest cavity.

It released an ear-piercing shriek, the rotting smell increasing until it seemed to fill the streets, and it began convulsing.

Its grip loosened enough for her to scramble from underneath it, and it collapsed on the ground before shriveling into a pile on the pavement.

Before she could register what happened, before she could even take a deep breath, something hard circled her upper bicep and yanked her to her feet.

Wispy white light curled around her fist in preparation for another attack, but when she looked up, her entire body immediately went lax.

Bucky Barnes stood tall and powerful, his metal arm holding onto her while his other held some sort of rifle, and his pale eyes swept their surroundings before landing on her.

He was dressed in dark pants and boots, a thick leather jacket-type shirt that was more than likely bulletproof, and she had an inkling that he was definitely concealing more weapons than what she could see strapped to his body.

Dark brown hair swept around his face with the cool breeze and sunlight danced through the thick strands.

“You need to better aware of your surroundings, girl,” he bit out as he released her, causing her to nearly stumble backwards, and she winced at his cold tone.

Ivory momentarily felt her heart drop to her stomach before remembering that, once again, her identity was unknown to her Soulmate in front of her.

Then his words sank in and she couldn’t help the flare of indignation.

“I’m a grown _woman_! And excuse me for not staring at my feet,” she griped, but before she could say much else more green figures turned a corner and came barreling towards them faster than their appearances would indicate.

Ivory gritted her teeth and let white light expand in her hand again, fueled by her sudden frustration, before pointing a beam at the group.

She hit two and Barnes shot another, slowing it down enough so she could hit it.

The stench of rot was nearly overpowering as the things crumpled and chills erupted over her skin as one let out a pain-filled scream that ended in a wet gurgle.

“Any ideas of what these things are?” she asked Barnes and received a short shake of his head.

Pale eyes bore into her, making her nervously shift on her feet, before he spun on his heel.

“I’ll tell Cap that he needs to find another way,” he said and before she could open her mouth he was gone.

The icy hostility still lingered and she dragged a hand through her long dark hair before sighing deeply. The appearance of more green figures soon distracted her from her inner conflict.

Ivory let out another bolt of wispy light that ended the fight and she shot back into the air.

Looking over the buildings she spotted a large group of toxic green people shuffling down the street.

“Where are they coming from…,” she muttered to herself as she watched them wandering closer.

She wiggled her fingers and shook out her arms, her body increasing the vibrations that echoed in her bones, and let herself drop towards the things as her skin brightened.

Ivory landed in the middle and was able to take out a few with well-placed punches before she was noticed.

They converged on her in a wave.

Fighting against them made her stomach churn, the smell of meat decomposing increasing with each one she took down, and the sounds of gargled hisses filled her ears.

However, it seemed that when she took down one, three more took its place.

She could feel her muscles beginning to burn with exertion as she dodged swiping hands that tangled in her hair and her hands ached from being curled into fists for so long.

Despite the minimal amount of fighting that she knew, she was still an amateur.

Ivory hissed in pain as one yanked on her hair while another one shoved her further into the middle of the group as they shuffled down the street.

For a few terror-filled seconds she could have sworn that they were attempting to drag her somewhere. 

Her head swam with the stench of the bodies around her, filling her nose and stinging the back of her throat, and she could feel tears burn her eyes.

_‘What have I gotten myself into?_ ’ she thought bitterly as she grabbed the hand in her hair and twisted until she heard a shrill scream accompanied by a sickening _‘crack’_.

Just when she was debating to fly back into the air to regroup, arrows came whizzing past her and embedded themselves into the green people.

Where they were then promptly electrocuted.

Pushing past her aches and discomforts, she redoubled her efforts, and with the added help the rest were finished off. 

Ivory fought the urge to collapse on the ground as she was finally able to breathe.

The air still stunk to high heaven, but she took in great gulps of air.

“Looks like I came just in time,” a man’s voice quipped rather happily and Ivory could only wheeze in response.

She braced her hands on her knees and doubled over, her hair falling in a thick black curtain around her sweaty face, and she tried to regain her breathing.

“You alright, kid?” the man asked before a warm hand was gingerly touching her back.

The genuine act of concern helped her focus on her breathing and calming her racing heart, her aches dissipating with each calming breath she took, and she slowly straightened.

The man beside her was the same man she spotted earlier, the one with a smile and wink, and she nodded at him.

“I’m fine. Thanks for the help,” she panted out and he smiled kindly at her words.

Ivory decided that she liked him.

His sandy blond hair was ruffled and spiked in a few places, navy blue eyes were sharp yet kind, and his smile was infectious.

“Barnes told me that you might’ve needed some help…man, those things need a bath,” he said while wrinkling his nose and she felt her dark eyes suddenly narrow at the man’s words.

“I could’ve handled myself,” she muttered even as she still struggled to get her breathing under control while ignoring the sweat slicking her skin underneath her suit and he just smiled again.

“I knew you would come and help. Clint Barton,” he said while extending his hand, the one without the bow, and Ivory hesitantly reached out.

“…Seraph,” she eventually murmured and Barton tilted his head to the side as he regarded her.

Ivory avoided his intelligent eyes as she retracted her hand from his.

“You’re dabbling in a dangerous world,” he whispered sternly and her midnight colored eyes snapped to his face.

He was tall and muscular, not even close to her two soldiers, but big enough and she couldn’t help but to shrink under his gaze.

She suddenly felt like a child pretending to be a grown-up, like when she was younger and tugged on one of Ollie’s ties and pretend to work at an office, and Ivory gazed around the shriveled bodies surrounding her.

_‘He’s right…but now I’ve dug myself too far down,’_ she thought to herself.

“I…I need to help,” she responded weakly, curling her hands into fists in hopes to calm the whirlpool in her head, and Barton just gave a sharp nod.

“Go to the next street over and make sure it’s clear. We need to start removing these civilians,” he said and Ivory felt tension ease out of her body at the change of subject.

“Of course,” she said and darted into the air, suddenly needing to be far away from the archer, and she followed his directions.

She gulped in the fresh air, letting the wind whip her hair all around her face and shoulders, and she quickly flew around and took down any green people she saw while remaining clear of getting too close.

Ivory spotted a small group and she silently lowered herself behind them, but before she could use the light whirling around her clenched fists, she noticed something that made her skin crawl and caused her glow to dim as if in revulsion.

The green things were tall and thin, hunched back with claws, and she could make out skin stretched tight over grotesquely protruding skeletons.

These were, in fact, people.

People that should be in a coffin six feet under somewhere, but instead were wandering around with bright green slime covering them.

Confusion had her faltering and her mind raced as she tried to piece together the conclusion she arrived at.

_‘Wendigo…’_  her mind supplied and a near hysteric laugh bubbled up her throat.

She raised her hands as if on instinct, white light surging back into her palms, and shot towards the group in a bright beam that sent them crashing a few yards away.

Their groans and sharp hisses where even more chilling once she realized that they were once people.

Dazed by her new discovery, Ivory covered her face with her hands and shook her head.

“Everything is getting so _weird_ ,” she muttered.

Suddenly goose bumps erupted across her skin and the hair on the back of her neck stood at attention.

Her body went rigid and the feeling of eyes on her was almost tangible. Hot breath panted down on her, displacing some of her dark curly hair, and her heart went into sudden overdrive.

Ivory slowly lowered her hands and turned around slowly like she was moving through molasses.

Her heart skipped a beat before pounding harshly in her chest.

The Creature stood a few inches away.

It’s hulking mass towering over her, and its scaly green and orange skin glittered in the sunlight ahead.

Long fingers with even longer claws were twitching and flexing, razor sharp teeth were bared as it breathed, and Ivory raised her gaze to its face.

Bright yellow-green eyes glowed, terror froze her as it lifted its hand and reached for her, and she couldn’t stop the small whimper that clawed its way free from her throat.

Then, without warning, something shifted.

The mood changed and the Creature hesitated before cocking its massive head to the side.

Ivory swallowed thickly, tried to make her body move, but her limbs were frozen and her vocal cords didn’t seem to want to work.

The clawed hand reached for her again and she squeezed her eyes shut, memories from their first encounter racing through her mind, and she could only hope that she wouldn’t be hurt too bad.

Light tugging on her hair had her eyes squinting open before nearly bulging out of her head.

One scaled hand had a lock of her hair held gingerly between its deadly claws and she looked up at its face in shock.

It had a look of near painful concentration before it’s bright eyes locked onto her own.

Ivory looked up, letting sunlight spill over her face, and the Creature looked like it was in agony as it stared at her.

Her thundering heart lurched at seeing such a grief-stricken expression.

Ivory felt all the moisture in her mouth evaporate as it bared its razor sharp teeth, but she didn’t quite feel that it was meant to scare her.

Her panic was slowly fading and in its place was wary curiosity and then shock.

The vibration she felt constantly in her body shifted.

Not in the way it surged with Steve or the way it eased with Bucky, something she was still trying to process, but it shifted in a way as if reaching _towards_ the monster in front of her.

Her head spun with this unknown feeling, spun even more with questions, and she could only stare at the thing standing a few inches away helplessly.

The Creature’s eyes swept over her face and with a jolt she released that it was staring at her with longing.

Longing and pain.

Yellow-green eyes were squinted into slits, a look clearly indicating that it was trying to recall a distant memory, and its scaled face looked taut.

The large clawed hand still held a lock of her hair.

Suddenly Ivory felt her fear disappear as pain flashed across the monster’s face.

“What?” she breathed out, feeling as if the whole world had stopped and was holding its breath, waiting for something monumental to happen.

Ivory forced her midnight colored eyes to stare back and for a split second, no more than the span of a half a heartbeat, Creature’s bright yellow-green gaze wavered to bright teal.

A second later it’s eyes darted somewhere behind her and the moment between them was shattered.

Bright eyes snapped back to her face, the sudden wave of malice coming from its hulking form had Ivory’s adrenaline surging once more in terror, and it bared sharp fangs in aggression.

The hand that was holding her hair flexed and, next thing she knew, she was soaring through the air.

Pain stabbed through her chest and face before she hit something hard enough to have the air leave her lungs and copper to fill her mouth.

Her head throbbed as she slumped on the floor, crumbling bricks fell around her, and she couldn’t help but to cry out as her lungs expanded against rapidly bruising ribs.

Ivory’s vision swam as she struggled to pull herself up, but couldn’t move any more once on her hands and knees.

Liquid dripped from her mouth and her eyes tried to focus on the swimming pavement below her.

She was shocked to see blood dripping from her mouth and onto the cracked concrete.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a large swirl of black mist, and a few seconds later she felt large hands grip under her arms and pull her upwards.

She nearly fainted at the fresh surge of pain and dizziness that assaulted her.

Coupled with her new, and very painful injuries, her head swam with confusion over what had just occurred.

Ivory glanced up as the hands tightened on her arms and she felt her heart fall into her stomach at the sight that greeted her.

Bucky Barnes stood a few inches away from her, holding her up, and Steve Rogers was behind him.

Both of them had cold unreadable expressions and she swallowed thickly at the Captain’s next words.

“I think it’s about time we talk, _Seraph_.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on tumblr at this-red-in-my-ledger! :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being so patient! I'm sorry it took me forever to update. I hope you enjoy~

_‘She’s just a kid…,’_ Steve thought as he took in the sight of the woman in front of him.

 

She looked absolutely terrified.

 

Her dark windswept hair was in a tangled mess around her head and shoulders, a trickle of blood smeared on her lower lip, and her _glowing_ skin was ashen. Dark eyes were tinged with pain as she squinted up at them and dirt smudged her face as a cut bisected her plump lower lip.

 

Steve could tell she was probably in more pain than she showed and he fought the urge to call for a blanket to wrap her in before getting her injuries checked.

 

The only thing stopping him, despite his tall broad Soulmate in front of him, was the fact that she seemed to know the strange creature that had been showing up recently.

 

“First, you’re going to take that silly mask off,” Bucky gritted out and reached towards the woman with his free hand.

 

Her eyes widened and she jerked her whole body backwards. White light flickered dimly in her hand, but before Steve could drag Bucky back, it faded.

 

“That’s how you want to play this, girl?” the Winter Soldier growled while giving her a small shake and Steve leveled her with a stern stare when she glared at the brunet.

 

The woman, _‘Seraph,’_ his mind helpfully supplied, stared at them both warily and a little panicked.

 

Despite the severity of the situation, Steve couldn’t help but to let his eyes linger on the woman.

 

Her hair was black, but when the sun hit it, it had a blue tint and her full lips looked soft and plush despite a small gash. The white leather suit she was wearing seemed to draw attention to the slight yet alluring curves of her body.

 

“How do you know that _thing_ and what does it want?” Bucky asked, snapping Steve back to attention, and the Captain fought a grimace as he pushed those thoughts away.

 

The _Seraph_ remained silent, but her eyes suddenly darkened in determination.

 

Her hands, small compared to Bucky’s broad frame, shoved the man in front of her. Bucky grunted and released his grip as he stumbled backwards a few steps into Steve.

 

“I don’t know that thing and, in case you didn’t see, I was just thrown around like a rag doll,” the woman snapped, her voice firm and clear, and chills erupted over Steve as he listened to her.

 

“Hey, careful of the senior citizens,” someone called and the blond man tore his eyes away from the two dark haired people sizing each other up to see Clint checking over his arrows a few feet away.

 

The archer had a bright smile plastered on his face

 

“It still doesn’t mean that you have nothing to do with this and everything started happening when you showed up,” Barnes said as he crossed his arms over his muscled chest, looking every bit as determined as the woman, and Steve hooked his thumbs into his belt loop as he looked expectantly at her.

 

“Coincidence,” _Seraph_ gritted out before placing on hand on a slightly flared hip while the other wagged under Bucky’s nose.

 

“Besides, I _only_ decided to help when the Creature first showed up. So, you need to chill out with the attitude,” she continued and Bucky’s pale eyes narrowed on the small woman.

 

Sensing that his Soulmate was on his last thread of patience, Steve tapped the man’s back to get his attention, and then jerked his chin towards Barton once those cold eyes were on him.

 

The order was clear. _‘Go away and let me talk with her.’_

 

A muscle ticked in his whiskered jaw, but he gave a clipped nod and marched towards an increasingly amused Hawkeye _._

_‘She knows how to get under his skin,’_ he thought dimly as he watched the rigid shoulders of his partner before looking at the softly glowing woman once more.

 

Her fingers twitched at her side, as if she was fighting against fidgeting, and a frown was marring her features. From what he could make out of her face, what wasn’t covered by her mask or hidden by bright light, he could tell that she was still scared and hurt but was trying her best to hide it.

 

“You have to admit that the circumstance is worrying,” he said softly and she jerked her head to the side to glare at the stone wall beside her.

 

“I don’t have to admit anything. I have been trying to help!” she stated while flicking her eyes up at him.

 

He regarded her silently for a few seconds.

 

“It seems you are in over your head,” he said gently and received a fierce glare and a hard poke to his chest that had him blinking in surprise.

 

“Just because I am not some trained super soldier doesn’t mean I can’t help and, rather you believe it or not, I have been helping,” she said harshly, but he didn’t miss the way her words cracked at the end.

 

Steve stared down at her, the top of her head barely brushing his shoulders, and watched as her dark blue eyes crackled with her emotion.

 

“If you want to help, then you have to trust us. Tell us your real name-” his words were cut off.

 

“No!” she exclaimed loudly, an edge of hysteria in her voice, and she took a few steps away while looking even more scared than when Bucky was questioning her.

 

Immediately he held his hands out, hating the terrified look on her face, and he tried to calm her.

 

“It would be better for your safety if we knew more about you, about who is waiting for you at your home, so we can make sure you stay safe” he said softly and she winced hard enough that he actually heard her neck crack.

 

“I can help without being _watched_ by _The Avengers_ ,” she said angrily after a few seconds of silence, flipping her hair over her shoulder in an effort to appear nonchalant, and pinned him with a hard look.

 

“I am perfectly aware of what I am risking,” she started, her voice wavering as she averted her gaze, “and I don’t need anybody keeping tabs on me.”

 

The Captain regarded her, surprised to find his hands curled into fists where they rested on his belt, and he watched as sadness filled her midnight colored eyes. Steve’s brain began to flash warnings signs and he felt his eyes narrow on the woman.

_‘Something isn’t right,’_ he thought before he heard his name being called. The blond man glanced over to see Bucky looking at him with a slight frown.

 

“We got something,” he called and Steve glanced at the _Seraph_ with a raised eyebrow. She frowned at him in response.

 

“Well then, let’s see if you can help,” he stated, pushing his wariness to the back of his mind, and watched as she squinted at him suspiciously.

 

She was quiet, her dark eyes darting around her, before settling once more on him.

“Better not try anything,” she eventually muttered before walking over to where his teammates were standing.

 

It was tempting, to just grab her and pry the mask off, but something inside him told him that it wouldn’t be as simple as that. Steve followed, forcing himself not to roll his eyes at the look Bucky shot him as they approached, and Hawkeye just smiled.

_‘I think he is enjoying this way too much,’_ he thought before glancing down on what they were crowded around.

 

Laying in a crumpled heap, trapped against two electric arrows, was a slimy bright green person.

 

“Guess this one didn’t want to follow the others,” Barton stated and Steve felt his skin crawl at the skeletal face staring up at them, empty eye sockets hollow and jagged teeth frozen open in a scream.

 

“Do you know why?” Seraph asked, stepping forward to get a closer look, and received a shrug.

 

“I guess something to do with the electric current. It didn’t go _through_ it, just _around_ it,” he mused while poking it with the end of his bow.

 

Then, without warning, a thin green hand shot out at an unnatural speed and wrapped around the woman’s ankle.

 

Her shriek was loud and she quickly jerked back into Bucky’s chest. The Soldier grunted and took a step back, but the woman stayed clinging to him. Before Steve could draw his shield, Clint had already knocked an arrow and released it into the thing’s skull and the smell of rot wafted from the body.

 

Its grip remained and the young woman continued to shriek as she tried getting free while nearly climbing Bucky in the process.

 

“Stop wiggling!” Barnes growled, gripping the woman around the hips to pull her away, but her frantic squirming was making it difficult for him to hold on to her. It certainly didn’t help that the bright light that emanated from her skin grew until Steve had to squint his eyes.

 

“Get it off!” she yelped, wrapping her arms around Bucky’s broad shoulders in an attempt to push herself further away from the thing’s hand. Seraph’s wide dark eyes swung in his direction and the fear that shined in them had Steve’s heart dropping to his stomach.

 

“Dim the light so I can see!” Barnes snapped even as he twisted his body to get her as far from the thing as possible while Clint tried to scrape it’s fingers free with an arrow.

 

Fueled by something in response to her obvious fear, the Captain reached down and pried the hand free with his hands until it finally released.

 

He quickly shed his gloves as the strange goo began to eat away the material.

 

“Let me see your leg,” he barked.

_‘If it melted my gloves just from a few seconds, what did it do to her leg?’_ he thought as he tossed the ruined gloves on the ground.

 

It was quiet for a few seconds before he rolled his eyes and grabbed her leg gingerly and lifted it so he could see it better. Part of her boot and pants were melted clean through and the pale glowing of her skin was an irritated pink.

 

“We need to get it to the lab,” Barton said, oblivious to the interaction or to the way Steve felt his muscles relax as he gently prodded her exposed skin. 

 

“We might need to keep an eye out for any signs of injury,” Steve murmured, ignoring the archer, as his fingers brushed against smooth skin that brightened curiously under his touch.

 

“No need! I’m fine,” she grouched while trying to wiggle her leg away while still clinging to Bucky. 

 

The man was frowning down at her leg curiously, his arms still anchored around the slender woman, and neither one of them appeared to be letting go anytime soon.

 

“Well…this is awkward,” Barton muttered even as he was grinning and the Seraph blinked in confusion before scrambling down from Bucky’s arm. A pink flush dusted her exposed cheeks and even Barnes rolled his shoulders while shuffling awkwardly.

 

Steve tried not to think too much of how they looked wrapped around each other. Immediately he felt guilt wash over him as he pictured Ivory’s face, pink cheeks and shy smile, and he cleared his throat.

 

“What if there are others still hanging around?” Seraph asked, crossing her arms over her chest while eyeing the green skeleton cautiously as she stayed a few steps away.

 

“Let’s do a quick sweep of the surrounding streets. Barton get a sample to the others, Buck you are with me, and Seraph you can give us eyes in the air for any hiding spots,” Steve ordered, his mind already working strategies as everyone nodded their agreement.

 

It was only when the others left that his Soulmate shot him a questioning look.

 

“You really trusting her?” he asked quietly.

 

Steve sighed and looked at the spot the young woman vacated, thinking about what he knows about her, and looks back into pale blue eyes.

 

“So far…yes,” he answered slowly. Bucky stared hard at him before eventually sighing as they started their patrol.

 

“I trust _you_ …but still don’t trust her. She’s hiding something,” he muttered and Steve smiled slightly.

 

“Well, she seemed to trust you enough to literally climb you,” Steve said, mouth twitching into a wider smile as Bucky grumbled in response.

 

“You jealous?” he countered and Steve tried not to think of the picture they had made.

 

Her slender frame clinging to Bucky, wild dark hair whipping around them, her arms wrapped tightly around his broad shoulders as one leg hooked around Bucky’s waist. The man’s strong arms curled around her, stark against her glowing skin and white suit, his muscular frame dwarfing her much smaller one. Unbidden, an image forced its way to the forefront of his mind and make him stutter in his steps. Another dark haired woman twined around Bucky, with a shy smile on plump lips and fire in her dark blue eyes. Heat surged under his skin and a flush colored his cheeks.

 

“Or maybe you’re thinking of someone else?” Bucky mused, pale eyes intense and full lips twisting into a devilish smile, and Steve cleared his throat while focusing on the abandoned streets in front of him.

 

He heard the soldier fall into step beside him while eyes bored the side of his skull.

 

“Can’t say I blame you. I sometimes can’t stop myself thinking about her,” he continued and Steve slowed his steps in surprise, but didn’t look back.

 

“About her pale skin all flushed pink, dark eyes fierce, and dark sleek curls spread across pillows,” he continued softly.

 

Steve scrubbed a hand over his face, pushing aside the images, and glared at Bucky who honestly looked lost in thought.

 

“She isn’t going to be another conquest…those days of yours have past and I won’t allow her to be treated like that,” he said sternly while turning back.

 

A hard metal hand wrapped around his and jerked him to a stop.

 

Barnes tugged him close, a dark look in his eyes, and Steve felt himself shift nervously.

 

“Those days stopped once the war started and I would never…,” he said, voice rough with sudden emotion and Steve suddenly felt like a total jerk.

 

He tightened his hand around Bucky’s and offered an apologetic squeeze.

 

“I’m sorry…it’s just we waited for her so long,” he began, Bucky scoffing in agreement, before linking their fingers more tightly, “I just don’t want to scare her off.”

 

Steve shuffled his feet awkwardly as he tried to sort through his own thoughts. He has wanted Ivory ever since her name appeared, the feeling intensifying once he actually met her, and he was a little terrified that his emotions might be a little _too_ intense. His partner rubbed his thumb over Steve’s knuckles and gave a crooked smile once he dragged his gaze from the ground.

 

“We’ll deal with it…together,” he murmured and a surge of emotion filled Steve and he was about to step forward to kiss the man silly.

 

However, his Soulmate’s body went rigid and his blue eyes went cold as they looked over his shoulder.

 

Turning, he saw Seraph standing with a red face looking at the ground a few feet away. Her eyes were downcast and the Captain had a rush of fear that she may have overheard them.

 

“I…I didn’t see any more from the air and can’t find where they came from. It’s like they just appeared,” she said, voice strangely brittle, and he noticed her hands twisting nervously against her thigh.

 

Steve took a few steps back from Bucky and held back a sigh.

 

“We need to get back with the others…see if they have any answers,” he told Bucky who nodded in agreement, still tense, and he looked back over to the woman.

 

She had taken a step back and looked prepared to fly away any second. He knew there was no catching her once she did. He looked at her warily, feeling almost sad, when he saw her eyes flicker with panic.

 

“You know one day we are going to find out your identity,” he said quietly and the look she gave him nearly broke his heart. The sadness in her eyes was almost unbearable and he didn’t quite know what to do with the feeling that look drew forth.

 

“I know,” she replied in an equally soft voice, before shooting into the sky and disappearing into the glare from the sun.

 

With another tired sigh, he turned to Bucky and nudged his arm, “let’s get back,” he said and with one last look to the sky, they both walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!


End file.
